


The Playboy Falls

by DivineGlory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineGlory/pseuds/DivineGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha's playboy days are about to end. When his father is tired of him hopping from girl to girl, Fugaku Uchiha comes up with a plan to find his youngest son the perfect bride. Sasuke doesn't know what's coming his way but from what he sees, he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own but anything the story line and few character that are not from the show cast.

**Prologue**

“I won’t stand for this Mikoto! That boy of ours has not found himself a wife yet and damn it he’s going twenty-seven this year!” Fugaku Uchiha said to his wife.

Mikoto gave her husband a bemused look. “Dear, Sasuke still has time to settle down, as I remember it, Itachi was thirty when he found his wife and you were thirty-five before I knocked some sense into you and you married me.”

Fugaku gave her a horrifying desperate look and it took all her grace and dignity not to laugh.

“But darling, he’s more wild than either of us, not one of the women he brought home are any good and before the week's ended he has already moved onto some other gold digging tramp!” His fist slammed against the table making the dinnerware shake.

“What about Sakura, dear, he’s kept her longer than any of the rest; maybe it’s her he wants.” Mikoto tried to sooth her husband.

Letting out a dismissive snort, he said, “Somehow, he is more interesting in her than the rest of them but she isn’t what he wants, her time will end soon enough.”

With a shake of her head, Mikoto gave her Fugaku a knowing look, he was planning something and she of all people knew how Sasuke got when his parents meddle in his private affairs. But... it would be fun just to see what her husband had up his sleeve, it would have to be clever, their sons weren’t stupid and they could outsmart their father if they wanted too, that, they both knew.

“So tell me dear, what are you planning?”

Fugaku leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied expression on his face. “A face to face confrontation. Sasuke won’t know what hit him.”

Maybe, Mikoto thought, as she eyed her husband, she should warn her son that his playboy days were about to be over...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

‘ _Be confident. Go in there and look like if you mean business and that you know what you’re doing. Don’t go back to being shy and insecure right now. You need this job. You’ve basically got the second best position in the company, so don’t mess this up.’_

Hinata was giving herself a pep talk while she clung to the railing on her longest ride up an elevator to the twenty-fifth floor of the Sharingan Corporation. Her stomach was doing backflips as she watched the numbers blink closer to the last floor, closer and closer to what she hoped was the beginning of her life in the business world.

Staring at her reflection in the glass, she gave herself an once-over, making sure that everything was in place. She wanted to a make a great first impression and respect was what she was aiming to gain from her boss if not anything else. Running a hand through her long indigo tresses and brushing her bangs into place, she mentally yelled at her little sister Hanabi for making her wear her hair down. But her sister had won out like she did with everything else, including the outfit that Hinata had on, though she had to admit it did look good on her.

Dressed simply in a blue blouse that was ruffled at the collar and left her arms bared , a black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps to give herself an extra four inches to her 5’2” height. Hanabi had said that she needed to show the world the curves that she was given and stop hide them from others because she had a “killer body” and most people had to do prep themselves for what she had naturally.

To Hinata, she had average looks and the only thing outstanding about her face were her silver eyes that held a hint of lavender, she didn’t get why people fussed over her.

The elevator bell dinged signally that she had reached her stop. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Hinata took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator and took a long look around the lobby in awe. She still couldn’t believe that she was hired to be the executive secretary of Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knew who the Uchihas were, in Konoha, Asia, the whole world. Their corporation had stores everywhere and were into everything from, technology to clothes, equipment, ships and planes, you name it, they did it.

She was stationed at the headquarters in Konoha, working for the new president who had not too long taken over from his older brother Itachi Uchiha who had decided to head the fashion and construction side of the business. Hinata had just graduated from college with honours in business and she was still fresh and was a little uneasy about working for such a powerful man.

She had never met Sasuke-unless television and the number of obsessively infatuated girls counted-she had only met his father.

It had only been a few days since she had returned home from college and was just getting accustom to being back with her sister and big cousin Neji. She and Hanabi had gone out that day to the park, just to spend some time when they saw that there was a job fair going on. Curious, they had gone and casually looked at the jobs that were being offered. Someone had called out to them, turning to see who it was, they were shocked to see that it was Fugaku Uchiha. He had asked her if she worked or was looking for a job. When she told him it was the latter, he had given her a card and told her to call him when she got a chance. It had taken her sister, cousin and his girlfriend Tenten a whole good hour that evening after they had returned home to grill it into her head that she should call and had hovered over her like hawks to make sure she didn’t chickened out. The phone had only rang twice before Fugaku had answered and had gotten her an interview faster that she expected.

So here she was, on the twenty-fifth floor of the Sharingan Corporation, her one and only chance to impress Sasuke Uchiha and get her first job.

 _“Don’t mess this up.”_  She repeated the warning to herself.

Looking around Hinata spotted the receptionist behind a round mahogany desk centered in the middle of the room. Taking slow steps towards her, Hinata tried to retain some of her brain cells as she took in the expensive paintings that hung on the walls, the white marble floors that lead to the entrance of the office cubicles. In the corner a seating area offered a relaxing scene of white leather furniture and a simple glass table with lamps illuminated a soft candle glow. It was quite a sight to take in.

“Good morning, can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and nodded towards the woman. “Good morning, um...I am Hyūga Hinata and I am here for an interview with the President Uchiha-” she was interrupted when another voice entered the lobby.

“Ami, I have an interview with a woman named Hyūga inata, when she comes send her straight to me.” It was Sasuke Uchiha.

His voice was like velvet silk in Hinata’s ears and in sent a shiver through her body, surprised, her eyes found his and she caught her breath. Yeah, now she knew why all women and girls became mush when they saw him. Sasuke Uchiha was gorgeous.

His face though pale, held the most captivated black eyes she had ever seen, his nose was straight and his lips looked soft and full. He was tall, at least six-foot-four, with wide shoulders, a full chest and a flat stomach. As his arm moved to tousle his black spiky hair she noticed how well his black tailor suit fit to his solid body. It was obvious he worked out. His tie was loosened around his neck and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top giving him a bad boy looked that clearly suited him.

“Who is this?” he asked the receptionist, though his eyes never left her. It was like he was assessing her and Hinata wanted to squirm under his gaze.

“I’m Hyūga Hinata.” She answered for the receptionist.

His eyes sparked with something at the knowledge and as he gave a nod to his receptionist, he made a gesture towards her with his hand at the offices.

“Please, come this way Miss. Hyūga.”

Nodding, she followed him as they made their way down the hallway through a large oak doorway into a huge office. In the middle of the room was a huge L-shaped desk, with a top-of-the-line computer on it and files neatly stacked on one side. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk and one large chair behind it. Hinata heard the door closed behind her and she took another deep breath, it was time for her interview.

_“This is it. Don’t mess up.”_

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the chapter longer by request of some viewers. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke stared at the beautiful woman before him. He was fascinated with just one glance. Her long hair framed her heart shaped face, and her large pale lavender eyes stared at him waiting, her small button nose wrinkled as she pursed her luscious rosy pink lips into a thin line. His eyes raked over her body, noting that her body was everything he expected in a woman, a modest bust line, curves where they counted and in those heels her legs looked long and sexy. He could imagine them wrapped around his waist tightly as he hoisted her up and capture her mouth in a heated kiss, tongue and all.

_Damn._

Clearing his throat, Sasuke motion for her to take a seat, hoping that it will help clear his head.

“So Miss. Hyūga have you ever worked before?” he asked.

He watched as she gave a nervous lick of her lips and repressed a smirk.

“No sir, I am freshly out of college.” She replied.

“Can I see your résumé.” Sasuke asked.

“Oh yes, um...just one second.” Hinata said as she reached into her bag and pulled the résumé out and handed it to him, gasping slightly when their finger brushed. Her eyes snapped to Sasuke wanted to see if he felt anything but his face gave nothing away.

“Is something wrong, Miss. Hyūga?” he asked when his eyes caught hers.

Her face turned a lovely shade of red as she shook her head embarrassed. “N-no sir.”

“Hn.” He acknowledge before returning his attention back to her file.

Sasuke was impressed; her résumé said that she had full honours in business studies and minors in business and accounting finance and that she worked part time jobs at the college and didn’t have any dept to pay. She was work and money efficient. There really wasn’t any fault with her. Skimming through the last page, Sasuke closed it and placed it on his desk, his gaze focused on Hinata once more.

“What do you plan to do with your life in a few years time?” He asked, mostly out of curiosity about her than anything to do with the interview.

Hinata eyes brightened at the question and Sasuke found himself more intrigued wanting now to know more about her life and goals, than any other woman companion he had.

“Oh well, um...all I want really is to provide a better life for my sister, my cousin and myself. My sister is going off to college soon and I want to provide everything for her, just like how my nii-san provided for me. Really that’s it. To secure my family so that our life will be good.” She finished with a little smile and the glow in her eyes became more evident. She was determined.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t a impulsive man but for some reason, looking at this woman in front of him, no older than twenty-four he felt compelled maybe in wouldn’t be a bad thing giving her this job. Besides; his father had told her to call and his father was good at reading people, it was worth a shot.

Or maybe he thought as his eyes slowly trailed over her face and body again, it had something to do with her damn sex appeal and what it was doing to his body.

“You’re hired.” He stated.

It took a moment but then a smile lit her face and literally sucker punching him in the gut.

“Thank you Mr. Uchiha. I won’t let you down.” Hinata said. Standing she held out her hand for him to take. Sasuke stood and took her small hand into his bigger calloused one and this time the shock was undeniable. Hinata gasped and the motion seemed to suck all he air from the room, her eyes remained looked to Sasuke’s face as blood rushed up against her neck, his face looked passive but from the tightening of his hand and slight tug at her wrist, she knew he felt it too.

Her eyes told him everything and he watched amazed at the emotion that were written in them, emotions that he knew that she didn’t even knew where there. He saw the desire and the lust that flooded them and by the tightening in his pants he was more than happy to accommodate them with his own. Sasuke knew many women, most he had already taken to bed, but they sure needed to do a whole lot more than touch him, for him to want them so badly. And all it took from this obviously innocent woman was a simple touch.

He cursed loud and long in his head as she released her hand but continued to stare at her. He wanted to bed her, that much was certain but for now he wouldn’t play with her yet.

“Come,” his voice was husky and harsh not what he intended and he certainly didn’t mean to make her flinch. “It’s time to see where you will be working.”

Walking her out of his office, they turned the corner just to their right and were standing in front of a beautiful corner office its walls made of glass. It was a large room, though it couldn’t compare to the size of Sasuke’s, if anything it was a miniaturize version of it. Hinata wasn’t about to complain, she got to bathe in natural sunlight all day long and got a great view of the city, she was quite happy.

“Is it to your liking?” Sasuke asked. Hinata had forgotten that he was still there, though her body still couldn’t forget his touch.

“Oh yes! I like it very much. Thank you again Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. “Then I’ll leave you to get to work. I will send up an assistant to help you get settled and train you for two weeks the most. I will contact you later if there is anything I need. Good morning Miss. Hyūga and welcome to Sharingan Corporation.” He told her before turning to leave her to herself.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata watched as Sasuke re-entered his office, before her feet gave out and she fell into her chair. She couldn’t believe it; joyous laughter bubbled up her throat and escaped her. She had gotten the job, and she was now the new executive secretary of Sasuke Uchiha at the Sharingan Corporation. She couldn’t wait to tell Neji and Hanabi. Taking a spin in her chair Hinata let out a happy hum, taking everything in with new excitement. All of this was hers.

 _Mine._ And she was damn well going to keep it.

A knock on her door signalled that someone was there to see her. Looking up Hinata was faced with a woman, maybe no older than her early fifties, but she had a friendly face, her fading blonde hair placed in a neat bun. Going to the door, she opened it and ushered the woman in.

“Hello.” Hinata greeted and bowed slightly.

“Hello, Miss. Hyūga, I am Mrs. Akiyama and I will be your assistant.” The woman said.

“Oh yes, um, arigatō.”

Mrs. Akiyama smiled at her and nodded towards the desk. “Let’s get started shall we.”

Nodding Hinata followed her to the desk and sat waiting on her instructions. She was ready to start work, and she was willing to work hard, that was what she came here to do.

Hinata felt overwhelmed as the two women worked together for the morning, Hinata was taught the passwords to the company computers, and how she should set up the schedules are meeting for Sasuke and everything that she needed to know about being a secretary to the President. By the time afternoon had rolled around, Hinata had picked up quickly on some of the tasks, and the passwords were already marked in her head. She had created an office email, and was working a project, while Mrs. Akiyama went on her lunch break. They had worked well together but Hinata had wanted to stay and finished up, she never did like the idea of having to come back and finished something that she could have finished earlier.

“Miss Hyūga, I’m going out to lunch, care to join me?” Sasuke asked, interrupting her.

She gave a slight jumped, as she whirled around to face him.

“Oh um, yes sir. I was just finishing up these notes. I can be with you in um, five minutes.” Hinata told him.

He watched her for a moment then he smirked at her. “Very well, meet me in the lobby when you are finish.”

Hinata nodded as she watched him leave the office and hurriedly and as efficiently as possible tried to finished her notes, she didn’t want to keep him waiting. When everything looked to be right and in order-she checked it three times to make sure- she quickly saved and shut everything down, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the lobby.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke watched as Hinata made her way towards him, watching the sway of her hips with each step she took closer to him. Raising an eyebrow, he lifting his wristwatch to check the time, she was 2 minutes early than her expected time.

“Are you sure that you’ve finished Miss. Hyūga?” he asked her.

She gave him a self-satisfied smiled, that had his insides knotting with an unfamiliar emotion.

“Yes sir. Finished, ready and waiting.” She told him.

“Hn.” He said in approval, when she emailed it to him, he would see for himself.

Placing his hand in the small of her back, he felt the shocks run through his body as he did before and felt her stiffen, he tried to hide his smirk but it couldn’t be helped. He gave her a slight push and she began to walk towards the elevator, once inside he stepped away from her and watched she breathe a sigh of relief, chuckling to himself, he pushed the down button. From the corner of his eye, he saw her fidget, though she tried to hide it which he could commend her for. The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out she looked at him, her innocent eyes waiting and he could not understand why it sent heat throughout his body.

He led her out the building and towards his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, opening her side of the door, he waited till she got in before closing it and walking over to his side. Getting in, he started the car and waited until it purred to life, then they were on their way.

“So we’re we going?” Hinata asked him once they were out of the parking lot.

Sasuke liked the sound of her voice, it was soft and musical. Unlike the women he dated. They were always loud and obnoxious, with an air of fake sweetness that they always seemed to have.

Hinata was a breath of fresh air.

“To an Italian restaurant not far from here. I think you’ll like it.” He told her.

Hinata seemed to relax more. “I like Italian foods, especially their pasta when it’s all covered with cheese and garlic bread.”

Sasuke nodded, “You can have that there.”

He heard her hum in reply. Pulling up to the restaurant, Sasuke opened the door and came over to her side and helped her out. She smiled at him.

“Are you always such a gentleman?”

“You’ll have to blame my parents; they raised both me and my brother Itachi, to know just how to treat a lady.” He told her, too bad that didn’t stop him from playing with who wanted to be played, hopping from bed to bed when he got tired of his last mistress.

Leading her inside, they were seated quickly and had given in their orders and we’re stacking on some appetizers until they arrived.

“So tell me, Miss. Hyūga, how is everything so far?” Sasuke asked.

She looked startled for a moment as she composed herself to answer. “Oh well um, Mrs. Akiyama is being very helpful and I’m picking up on my tasks and assignments much easier than I would have expected. I’ve just finished the notes for your next meeting later this evening and when I return I will be starting on your meeting’s agenda for tomorrow.”

Sasuke listened intently and was quite impressed with her, for a newbie she sure newbie how to handle a large work load.

“Impressive, you seem to be doing fine, maybe you won’t need Mrs. Akiyama’s help for more than a week.” He praised her.

A light blush settle on her cheeks, and he was amused, he wondered how many times was she ever complimented and idly entertained himself, with ideas of how he could compliment her body and watched as she turned all shades of red under his lustful eyes. His thoughts were interrupted when the waiter brought them their food, thankful for the distraction. They were about to eat, when someone spoke, the voice feminine and laced with a touch of lust and artificial surprise.

“Sasuke, baby, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Sasuke looked up into the emerald eyes of his latest mistress. “Hello Sakura.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really fancy this chapter, was a little stuck on how to write it, but I hope you at least find some part of it likable.

Chapter 3

Hinata stared at the woman standing before them, she had seen her many times in the last month, on Sasuke’s arm; her name was Sakura Haruno. Beautiful couldn’t even come close to describing her, she was above that, her lovely pink hair was cut short and shoulder length, her vivid green eyes were bright, her nose was straight and her lips were red as a rose, no wonder Sasuke liked her. She was tall, maybe five-foot-eight with a slim body, perfect for a model, which Sakura was.

“I see you have a date.” The pinkette inquired, her eyes snapping towards Hinata before going back to Sasuke’s.

Hinata looked away and probed at her pasta wanting to disappear, she never did like being the centre of someone’s attention. Sasuke took a sip of his wine, his voice cool and collected as he answered Sakura’s question.

“This is Hinata Hyūga, my new executive secretary. I was just treating her to lunch and asking of her day.”

Hinata watched as both Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other communicating through their eyes, and she mildly wondered who was winning. From the jolt of Sakura’s chin in defiance and glare in her eyes, Hinata guessed that Sasuke had won.

“Are you still coming by my place tonight Sasuke?” Sakura asked, the woman was definitely not one to give up easily. Her eyes trailed to Hinata once more, and she got the feeling that Sakura was trying to make it clear that Sasuke was hers.

Sasuke watched her, his eyes becoming cold. “We’ll see Sakura.”

The pink haired woman smile in satisfaction. “See you tonight Sasuke.” She didn’t bother saying anything to Hinata as she left the restaurant as if on the catwalk that had many staring at her.

Tension settled around the table as Sasuke and Hinata ate their lunch in silence. This was not how she expected their lunch to be, it seemed that the casual business lunch had turned into relationship drama the moment Sakura appeared and by the sour mood Sasuke was in, she figured it was going to stay that way.

_Great._

“Excuse me sir, I need to use the washroom.” Hinata said, not waiting for any indication that he noticed her, she just wanted to get away from the tension filled space.

When she returned, Sasuke was already waiting for her to leave. In silence she followed him to his car, knowing that the drive back was going to be as uncomfortable as the lunch.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt irritated. For the last four hours he’d been sitting at his desk, punching numbers into his computer and reviewing the reports of this month third quarter.

The meeting this evening with his management team had been stressing. Problems with a new software application that the technology division was creating had arrived a week ago and the team hadn’t seem to get them under control. From the notes he had received from Hinata and charts shown to him from the managers, the only solution had been to start from scratch; leaving the team only two months to complete it. Causing his already bad mood to become worse.

It had long gone pass closing time, but Sasuke had stayed behind focusing to work on the problems instead, being the overachieving genius that he was. The sound of the office phone broke his concentration and making him curse out loud at the distraction.

“Yes.” He said, trying to bank his frustration.

“That is no way to answer the phone boy.” It was his father.

With a groan Sasuke replied. “I have no time for this Father. I have a problem with one of the divisions.” He explained.

“Then come over, your mother wants you for dinner and I was meaning to talk to you about the company.” Fugaku said.

Knowing that he couldn’t say no to his father or mother, Sasuke sighed. “I’ll be over in a couple of minutes.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“We were just about to start dinner without you Sasuke.” Mikoto greeted, when she saw him walk in.

“For you to have my head, not a chance mother.” Sasuke teased, leaning down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

She gave a gentle laugh and slapped him lightly on his arm and said, “I wouldn’t.”

Sasuke smirked at her then turn to nod at his father. “Hello Father.”

“Bout time you made it boy.” Fugaku said with a grim expression, though his eyes held merriment.

He had opened his mouth to say something, when his mother cut him off.

 “You two can brawl out after dinner; right now it’s my time.” She said, passing the bowl of mash potatoes to her husband.

Finding his place at the table, Sasuke sat and began to fill his plate. Mild conversation went back on forth as they ate dinner, the usually questions such as how things have been and so on... that was until Fugaku asked the question that was on his mind for some time.

“So how was work son?” he asked.

“The same as always; problems to handle, deadlines to meet and a new employee.” Sasuke relayed as if it was just another irrelevant topic.

The last statement caught Mikoto’s attention, looking between her youngest son and her husband who was trying very hard to keep a passive look on his face.

“What new employee? I didn’t know that you were hiring.” She said.

Fugaku was more than happy to clue her in.

“Remember dear, that there was a job fair in Konoha park a few days ago and I was the one looking for new employee.” Fugaku answered her in a sly voice.

“Oh yes, I remember.” Mikoto said, her own voice sounded wry.

“Well I met this fine lovely young woman, who had not too long came back from college. I had asked her if she was looking for work and she told me yes, so I gave her my card and told her to call me, you see.” He took a sip of his wine, the corner of his lips twitching to suppress a smile.

“I see.” Mikoto began, her eyes looking at Sasuke. “You hired her?”

“Yes, I needed someone to fill the position of executive secretary and she was qualified.” Sasuke explained, spearing a slice of tomato.

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that she’s a woman, and if your father says she lovely then I’m guessing she has to be.”

“Mother I see beautiful women all the time.” Her son said with a scowl, placing his fork down.

Letting the topic go, she turned to her husband and gave him a look. “I suppose.”

“Father, can we talk now?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes, let’s go into my office.” Fugaku said, wiping his hands and pushing back his chair to stand.

They left and spent the few hours going over ideas that they had for the company and the best ways to market the new products that were in operation. By the time Sasuke was ready to leave his parents home he felt less frustrated then he did before.

“Good night Sasuke and get home safely.” Mikoto told him, hugging her son good bye.

“Night Mother.” Sasuke said, turning to get into his car.

Mikoto watch as her son pulled out of their driveway and turned to go see her husband.

“You know something, Fugaku Uchiha, one of these days, your son is going to get you back.”

Fugaku turned to face her with a smile. “He will be happily married by then.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my quickest update yet. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Hinata smiled to herself, it was her second week on the job and she was doing much better. Sasuke had taken her out to lunch again during the first week as an apology for Sakura ruining their first one, even though she really didn’t think that he needed to do that, which she had told him but he had told her that his mother would eat him alive if she knew that he hadn’t treated her to lunch again. It was a funny revelation to know that out of everyone in the world her boss would be frighten of; it would be his mother.

She had learn a lot about him during their lunch, he wasn’t as cold or mean as he looked, not that he wasn’t commanding and liked to be in control of everything around him like all bosses were or that he was stubborn in his views and thought that his way was the only way, something that they came head to head at in some topics. It didn’t look like much people challenged him often and it surprised him that she did. Well she may be shy and self-conscious but that never stopped her from getting her point across.

Hinata had been working on her own since that morning, after Mrs. Akiyama had been reassigned to her position in the Accounting division, she had felt a tad bit sad when she was told that she would be on her own, she had grown accustom to the older woman’s company, having someone to work alongside and have friendly conversations with.

 _Oh well._ Hinata thought dejectedly.

She had her assignments to do, her already finish files stacked neatly to her right, which was the side closest to Sasuke’s office, her in-progress pile on her left. She was currently working on some letters that Sasuke had said he needed within an hour, looking at the time on her computer, she only had ten minutes left to print then and get them into his office. Pressing the print button, she made her way to the copy room, hoping that no one else was there; she really wasn’t in the mood to wait.

Luckily she didn’t have to, the room was cleared and her letters were waiting for her to pick them up. Looking at her own watch, she had three minutes left. Quickly heading back to her office, she stopped when she saw a very tall blond male standing at her door.

“Hello, excuse me. Can I help you?” she asked.

Turning the male gave her a big confident grin, and she found herself staring into his hypnotizing blue eyes that sparkled with life.

“Yes, you can tell me if the teme is in there.” He said nodding his head in the direction of Sasuke’s office.

“Um...may I ask who you are?” Hinata question. He would have to be close friend with Sasuke, if he would openly call the man such an offensive name in such good humour and show up unannounced.

“Oh yeah, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend.” The man now known as Naruto scratch the back of his head, a goofy grin taking the place of his confident one. “He’ll want to see me.”

Hinata gave him an odd look but didn’t say anything as she led the way to the office, knocking twice  she waiting until she heard Sasuke say “Come in,” before she opened the door letting Naruto pass through first.

“Sir, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you, and I have your letters you wanted.” She said, walking up to his desk and to hand him the letters.

Sasuke looked up from his computer and stared at her before his eyes drifted towards Naruto, who grinned at him.

“Oi! Teme long time no see. Where’ve you been?”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde that stood in his doorway, his trademark grin in place as he waited for him to say something. Looking at Hinata, he took the letters that he had her print from her, giving them a quick thorough glance before placing them on his desk.

“Thank you Miss. Hyūga. You can go now.” He told her.

Hinata nodded and after bowing to Naruto she left the two men alone closing the door quietly behind her.

Naruto whistled the moment she shut the door.

“Damn teme, where did you find her. She’s hot.” He said his eyes still on the door Hinata had closed as if he could see her through it.

Sasuke scowled not liking how Naruto had basically stripped Hinata naked with his eyes.

“What do you want dobe?” he asked. His eyes back on his computer, not even bothering to tell Naruto sit down, not that it bothered Naruto in the least, as he sat and made himself comfortable.

“I came by to ask if you were still going to attend the K. E. F. Ball this Saturday and by any chance is your hot secretary going?”  Naruto told him, with a questioning look.

Sasuke had forgotten about the ball, his mind to preoccupied with others things than some annual party, his family and some other big shots held each year. He had never forgotten the event before not when it was so important to his family, who technically ran the task force and supplied all the weapons they used. His company was one of their major benefactors.

“Yes, I’m going.” Sasuke replied, his frown more evident than before.

“Great,” Naruto exclaimed in his normally loud voice and Sasuke barely held back the curses that assaulted his mind at the blond. “Are you taking Sakura or your pretty secretary? Cause if you’re taking Sakura I would gladly escort Ms. Hyūga for you.” Naruto finished with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

He was getting pretty annoyed at Naruto’s continuous mentioning of Hinata and Sasuke wanted him  nowhere near his secretary. He wasn’t the only playboy around here; the dobe was just as bad.

“You won’t be escorting her nowhere.” Sasuke began, “She is my date.” _Just as soon as I tell her._

Naruto face fell and he looked like if he was about to cry. “Aww come on Sasuke-teme. You can’t have both Sakura and the hottie. Don’t go playing pimp now.”

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. “I’m not taking Sakura to the ball. She’s becoming a nuisance and I going to call it quits soon.”

“Wow dude, are you serious.” Naruto said, staring at his friend in disbelief. “Do you have thing for your secretary?”

Sasuke glared at the blonde male, why did he have to think that. Couldn’t he be simply bored of having Sakura in his life and needed to get rid of her. She had done her part at being his mistress, her services were good and he enjoyed his time with her but she was becoming too clingy, seeking more than he was going to give, and she knew the score; sex with no strings attach, he wasn’t looking for a committing relationship the last month and some was enough. It was time to move on. It had nothing to do with Hinata Hyūga, as hot and appealing as she may be.

“No.” He snapped.

His stupid best friend gave him a sly grin, holding his arms up in surrender, his eyes and voice laughing. “Whatever you say teme.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“HANABI!” Hinata yelled as she burst through her sister’s bedroom door.

Jumping, the younger girl to stare at a frantic Hinata, who looked as if her last cinnamon roll had been eaten and there was nothing left to eat.

“Onee-chan what is it?” She asked calmly. At seventeen years old, she felt like if she was the older sister, having her nee-chan run to her at the slightest problem she had. They loved each other to death but sometimes her onee-chan was too much.

Taking a deep breath Hinata told Hanabi her problem.

“Sasuke asked me to be his date to the K. E. F ball this Saturday. What am I going to wear?”

Hanabi’s eyes widened. “Wait...you mean hot, Greek god sexy Sasuke Uchiha, your boss, asked you to one of the biggest events as his _date_?”

When Hinata nodded and gave a muffled “uhmm” Hanabi was speechless.

“Hanabi! Help me.” Hinata pleaded desperately.

“First tell me everything.” Her sister said.

Sighing Hinata sat on her sister bed and pulled a pillow to her body and told her sister what happened.

_It was closing time and except for Sasuke, Hinata was the only one who was still at the office. She had just finished a couple of memos he had wanted and was on her way to his office to deliver them. She had knocked twice but instead of waiting this time, she had walked straight in. His head was down and his eyes were trained on his computer and she could tell that was very focused on what he was doing._

_“Um...sir I have your memos for tomorrow.” She said, alerting him of her presence._

_The moment he lifted his head and their eyes met, Hinata couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. She knew that there were still sparks of energy between them, she felt them whenever they were in the same room. She thought she had banked the heavier feelings of awareness he ignited in her body after the first day but oh was she wrong! Her body was paralyzed under his gaze and he wasn’t helping her predicament in anyway. Hinata swallowed hard, feeling the rush of blood flooding her face._

_Seconds went by painfully slow as they both stared at each other not saying a word, then Sasuke shifted his eyes to the papers in her hand which broke the spell. He took the memos from her and didn’t look back her for a time and Hinata assumed that was her time go._

_“If that is all Mr. Uchiha, I will be heading home now. Have a good evening.” She said, turning to take her leave._

_“Miss. Hyūga,” his voice was low and husky. Oh God._

_She turned to face him._

_“Yes sir?” she inquired._

_Her eyes bulged, when she saw that he got up from his seat and walked to stand before her. Her breath caught then they were coming out fast and puffy and she tilted her head to look at him, while his eyes ran over her like she was something to eat._

_“The K. E. F is having a ball this Saturday and as it is, Sharingan is one of the major benefactors, which means that I have to attend.” He explained.” I would like for you to accompany me.”_

_Hinata had opened her mouth but no sound came out. Closing it she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her voice was barely audible when she replied._

_“As your secretary?”_

_Sasuke shook his head and a sexy smirk played on his lips._

_“As my date.”_

“Oh my God. “ Hanabi breathed. “Onee-chan he likes you!” Hanabi squealed.

Hinata shook her head rigorously at the thought.

“N-n-no! He doesn’t like me Nabi and I can’t like him. He’s my boss.”

Hanabi scoffed. “Hina, he wants you to go as his date. _You_ , onee-chan, _not_ Sakura. So he has to like you even a little and you like him” She finished with a smile.

The blush that swept across Hinata face was priceless, she had never seen her sister blushed that red in...ever and Hanabi busted out laughing so loudly that she tumbled over. Leaving Hinata sitting and fretting on her bed.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

The buzzing sound of the elevator alerted Sasuke that his visitor had arrived. Scowling to himself, he opened the door to let her in and closing it quickly behind him. Turning, he was faced with a scarcely clothed Sakura, who eyed him lustily and gave him a sultry smile. He was mildly amused that it didn’t aroused him at all, not this time, any other time and she was still the one he wanted in his bed, that look would have been her ticket for him to carry her there. Sighing he shook his head, time to end this.

“Sakura we need to talk.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

Sakura faced turned to one of confusion. “Talk about what Sasuke-kun.” She purred, her slim fingers trailing his jaw line.

Removing her hand, he placed it at her side.

“You and me are over.” He said, straight and to the point.

Sakura blinked a couple of times as his words registered in her brain before she threw back her head and laughed.

“You can’t be serious Sasuke-kun. Baby, all you need is some sex and then everything will be fine.” She said, getting up to climb on his lap and trying to kiss him.

Sasuke turned his face away and pushed her off, standing up and looking down at her with an icy glare.

“I am completely serious Sakura. We’re over. Get out.” His words came out harsh and he felt no remorse.

“Why Sasuke?” Sakura snapped. “Who is it Sasuke? Is it your new secretary? Is she the reason you’re breaking up with me?” The pinkette questioned.

Sasuke said nothing as he moved to open the door for her.

Sakura laughed again.”You’ll come back to me Sasuke. She won’t give you what I can.”

“Goodbye Sakura.” Sasuke said.

Glaring at him, Sakura walked out of his penthouse, head high and proud just like the woman she was. When he knew she was gone, Sasuke went to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey, straight and drank it full.

“Hn.” He smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh...writer's block so forgive me. Plus I've got exams, so not as much fast updating as before. Oh well, that's the life of this seventeen year old.  
> Well! Here we go! Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke awoke to the distant sound on his door and with a muffled curse against his pillow he shifted slightly in his bed to glance at the time. It was barely seven and there was only one person who would come to annoy him so early.

 _I’m going to kill the dobe._ Sasuke thought as he removed himself from his bed, leaving his room to go answer the door. Scowling at the happy grin that spread across the Uzumaki’s face at his appearance.

 “Go away.” He said irritation clear in his voice from the blond’s intrusion.

“Well aren’t you in a happy mood.” Naruto replied sarcastically, pushing his way past the scowling Uchiha and falling back on the couch, leaning back grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto who apparently thought he own and lived in the house, Sasuke went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee adding nothing but sugar to the black mix before heading back to the living room.

“Dobe, you better have a good reason as to why you are at my house at seven o’ clock in the fricking morning.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Naruto laughed, “Damn Sasuke you’re a real bastard you know that? You just dumped Sakura and hopefully the hot secretary of yours said yes before she came to her senses and your still in a crappy mood.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Your point?”

“Dude live a little!” The Uzumaki yelled.

“Hn.” Sasuke shrugged.

Never had the Uchiha have to try and ‘live a little’, with one crook of his finger males and females flocked to him wanting to please him. His every desire was given to him and what he desired tonight was to have a certain petite blue haired secretary on his arm as his date to the ball and he had her.

Smirking to himself, he still remembered the look on Hinata’s face after he had said that she’d be his date. He had never seen a woman blush and stutter so much that he had laughed-not chuckled but actually laughed-at the sight of her.

“What’s got your panties all wet?” Naruto asked as his eyes assessed Sasuke’s face, his smirk played on his lips but there was something different about it and so was the look in his eyes. Did Sasuke actually have _feelings_ for the girl?

Snorting at the creative use of the blond’s words, Sasuke changed the subject not willing as yet to share his sudden feelings-feelings that had never surfaced before-with the loud male that was his best friend.

“Why are you here?” he asked instead.

Knowing that this was Sasuke way of saying _He wasn’t going to talk about it_ , Naruto took the bait.

“The guys are going to hang out at Ichiraku’s and wanted to know if you’d come,” he began with a shrug, then a huge foxy grin appeared as he continued. “Of course they said you’ll say fuck off and go find some man to get it on with like the gay-” Naruto broke off, doubling over in laughter at the furious expression that Sasuke wore.

“I’m giving you to the count of three and if you don’t shut up, my food will reach the deepest corners of your ass, you won’t make it to the bathroom before you shit yourself.” Sasuke threatened, making the Uzumaki shut up because from his tone and appearance, the dark male was eager to carry it out.

“So err, yeah, are you coming teme, or not?” Naruto asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Whatever.” Sasuke grunted, as he went back into the kitchen to rinse and put away his mug. Before heading back to his room to wash and get ready. A day out shouldn’t be too bad, even with a bunch of idiots.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She should have expected this chaos the moment Ino came rushing into her room this morning. Hinata thought watching as the blond pulled dresses from every rack for her to try so that she can give her approval.

They had been dress hunting for the last three hours now and still haven’t yet found a dress for her to wear. They had visited four other boutiques and all the dresses were beautiful and elegant and Hinata would have picked anyone of them, but Ino had disagreed that none of them were the _right_ one and had continued her maddening search for the perfect dress.

“I regret calling her.” Hanabi said from across the room where she sat staring at Ino and rubbing her ankle.

Hinata shook her head giggling. After she had told her sister about being Sasuke’s date, Hanabi had called Ino who had announced that they would be going dress shopping early the next morning, which happened to be the cause of their current predicament.

“Funny runt,” the blond said in fake annoyance before dropping a bunch of gowns into Hinata’s hands and pushing her into a dressing room. “Go try these on Hina, I’m positive one of those will be the one for you.”

“You said that the last time.” Hanabi told her.

Ino turned with her arms folded and a victorious smile lit her face. “Oh this time, I’m right.”

 _She said that last time too._ Hinata mused with a smile, stripping out of her clothes and selecting a dress.

It was a pretty dress, pure white, a halter top that crimpled around her breasts to her waist before flowing effortlessly to the floor. She stepped out and waited for Ino’s verdict on the dress as she circled her taking in every detail.

 “It’s nice,” she began. “But it’s still not you. You’re not shining.”

“Ugh, Ino-chan!” Hanabi yelled. “You’d think onee-chan’s getting married.”

“Yes, well Hina can’t be seen in just _any_ dress, she Sasuke’s Uchiha’s date. I want everyone to be staring at her because she steals the show, not just because she’s his new arm candy.”

Hanabi shrugged, “That won’t stop them anyway.”

Ino let out an irritated puff. “I don’t care,”

The two hadn’t realized that Hinata had gone and changed until she cleared her throat, causing the two to stare at her, speechless.

“Do you like this one?” she asked, spinning to give them a full show of the gown.

Hinata stood before them in a light purple one strapped sweetheart mermaid styled gown. The bodice was smooth and formfitting hugging her every curve, decorated with a floral design that sparkled in the light, then cascading down in layered ruffles and a slight train.

 “Now that’s sexy dress.” Ino said, once she found her voice.

“It brings out your eyes, onee-chan.” Hanabi told her with a smile.

“This is the one you’re wearing.” Ino said her voice absolute before turning smug as she addressed Hanabi. “See runt, this time I was right.”

The younger sister just rolled her eyes.

“Come on let’s go, we still got lots more things to do before the ball tonight.” The blond said.

“No.” The Hyūga sisters groaned in sync as they saw Ino smile.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

It was time.

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. She looked different, more pretty. Ino had done an amazing job at applying her make-up, it wasn’t much, but you could see it. Her eyelids were covered in the faintest brush of pale lavender eye shadow and mascara bringing a little more color to her eyes and her lips were coated in a pink gloss. In her ears were a pair of silver heart shaped earring studs and around her neck was a matching necklace. Her hair was braided and tossed over her right shoulder, while her bangs were left in their usual way.

Taking another deep calming breath, Hinata rose from her seat, her gown flowing with her as she exited her room, heading down the stairs to the living room, where her sister and Ino were.

“If Sasuke’s as smart as they say. He’ll marry you on the spot.”  Ino said, when she came into view, a large self-satisfactory grin fixed on her face as she gave Hinata an overall look.

Hinata shook her head, her cheeks flushed as she smiled at them. She was never good with compliments, from friends or strangers.

“Don’t be silly, Ino-chan.” She told her.

“I’m serious.” The blond woman said to her.

Hinata giggled, giving her friend a hug.

“Onee-chan, he’s here!” Hanabi yelled running into the room.

The color in Hinata’s cheeks reddened as she swallowed the lump that magically appeared in her throat.

“H-h-how do I look?” she stammered.

“Like a princess.” Hanabi announced.

“Gorgeous.” Ino smiled.

A knock on the door, signalled to Hinata that it was time to go. Taking steady steps towards the door, she hoped she didn’t fall in her heels as she opened the door to see Sasuke standing in all his beautiful glory.  Wearing a customary tailored tuxedo that fitted to his body, he look liked one of those male models who were on the cover of a magazine. Her mouth went dry when his eyes connected to hers before trailing over her body, she saw his jaw clenched before it relaxed and a sexy smirk took its place.

“Shall we go?” he asked, holding his hand out to her.

The butterfly feeling in her stomach intensified when she took his hand. “Y-yes.”

“Have a great time Hina!” Ino bade farewell.

Hinata didn’t reply, she was already too far gone.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt as if he’d been suckered punch the moment Hinata opened the door. She was _breathtaking_. The dress she wore looked good on her, and the way her face and hair were done, she looked unearthly beautiful to him.

They were standing outside of his car, the wind blowing gently, causing her bangs to brush against her face, while she looked at him nervously.

“You look nice.” He complimented her.

“T-thank you sir,” she replied, her face a lovely shade of red. “Um, you do as well.”

It still amused him, how the woman could blush at the slightest words of appreciation.

“Sasuke,” he told her. At her confused and startled glance he added, “Tonight, you can call me Sasuke.”

She nodded a small smile on her lips. “Alright,” she agreed.

Smirking, he held opened her side of the car, helping her inside just before gently shutting it and slipping around to his side.  The next second they were speeding on their way to one of the most talked about events in Konoha.

The ride was quiet. Hinata was content just to watch her surroundings fly by as they sped through the city towards the outskirts. Sasuke didn’t mind, the silence was comfortable not awkward and he was glad she wasn’t one of those women who needed to fill the space with idle chatter.

Once they were out of the city, Sasuke went faster, the roads were narrow and on both sides trees lined the way to where the mansions of the rich and mighty lived. But one mansion outdid all the rest; standing tall upon a mountain top, lights illuminating the surface showcasing a look of royalty.

Sasuke turned the car onto the driveway and came to a stop in front of the large iron gates that guarded the beautiful home.  Lowering the window he handed the guard his invitation, who after looking it over stood back and allowed them entrance.

Pulling his car up to the front doors and putting it into park, he looked over at Hinata who was staring at the sight that greeted them. Golden light from the opened doors of the mansion cast a glow over the large red carpet that was rolled to the driveway, reporters and cameramen ready for the next scoop and the elegant men and women who were there for the ball.

“Stay here, for a moment.” He told her just as he opened his door and stepped out. Tossing his keys to a valet, telling him to wait before striding over to her side if the car, quickly opening the door and holding out his other hand to her.

 “Ready?” he asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hinata  gazed up at him, her eyes like a deer that was trapped. He caught the movement of her swallowing as her eyes darted to the crowd then back to him.

“Ready.” She murmured taking his hand and letting him pull her from her seat, shutting the door firmly behind them as they turned to walk into the flashing lights.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm Back! Exams are over and school's out for me at least and I'm ready to start updating again. I have no idea where this chapter went, no idea what my characters look and sound like at the moment. I just wrote whatever came to my crazy head. So tell me what you think at the end. Happy reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Hinata was in awe. Never has she been in such a magnificent place.

The ballroom looked as if it was taken out of a fairytale; three story glass windows surround the ballroom protected at each side by beautiful arched pillars, one grand spiral staircase stood in the centre of the room that lead to the second story of the massive manor, glittering chandeliers danced above her head and across the floor were women in elegant fancy dresses, their bodies adorned in gold and diamond jewellery and accompanied by men dressed in their crisp black suits.

 “Hinata.” The deep rumble of Sasuke’s voice brought her out of her daze.

“Yes?” She inquired turning to look at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

She blinked surprised and then a small smile graced her lips. “Oh um...yes, it just looks so wonderful.”

The dark male smirked and began to lean forward, closing in on her and Hinata felt her face flush when he tilt her chin and ran a finger down her cheek.

“Trust me, you outshine everything else in this room.” He murmured.

Hinata opened her mouth only to close it again when no words surfaced, her brain was scrambled, she felt faint and if he didn’t move she would-

“This is not the place to be seducing a lady little brother.” The new voice was deep and sensual, much more than Sasuke’s causing her frantic thoughts to stop.

A look of displeasure crossed Sasuke’s features as he straightened his body turning to greet their visitor.

“Hello Itachi.”

Hinata looked then. Itachi was a stunning man, just as gorgeous if not more than his brother even if he was a little older. Much taller and bigger too. On his arm stood a tall and poised woman, long brown that fell in waves over her shoulders and along her face, pretty hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.

 “I’m sorry to interrupt Sasuke, but father spotted you and your date and wanted me to come fetch you.” He explained not looking sorry at all.

“Hn.” Sasuke replied, taking hold of Hinata’s hand. “Tell father we’ll be right there.”

Itachi nodded, “Don’t keep him waiting.” Before taking his leave to rejoin their father.

Hinata began to feel anxious once Itachi left, she was supposed to go meet their father and she was Sasuke’s date, what would he think?

“Nervous?” Sasuke asked giving her hand a light squeeze while he gazed at her.

“A-a little,” she confessed, taking comfort from his squeeze.

“Don’t be,” he told her, holding her hand a little tighter. “My father won’t cause you harm and I’ll be right there the whole time.”

Hinata smiled at his reassurance, taking a deep breath, she nodded, “Alright.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Fugaku’s grinned like the Grinch who stole Christmas the second he saw his youngest son with his new secretary. He was not expected to see the young woman at the ball or neither as Sasuke’s date. He had been thinking to give her an invitation, sure that Sasuke would have brought Sakura with him but it seems that he didn’t have to do anything this time. His son wasn’t so slow after all.

“Father, are you up to your schemes again?” the question came from Itachi who gave him a knowing look.

 “Your father here is playing match maker.” Mikoto answered, looking from her husband to her oldest son before turning her gaze to the subjects of their topic.

 They did complement each other well, she admitted. Similar in few ways but different in so many others, that they grabbed everyone’s attention. A lion and a lamb.

"I don’t see the harm in it.” Fugaku stated his expression one of false confusion while his eyes twinkle with delight.

The woman on Itachi’s arm laughed. “When Sasuke-kun figures you out, otou-sama, he’ll have your head.”

“Ah Kasumi dear, you underestimate me.” The Uchiha head said in a disappointed voice and a shake of his head. Noticing that Sasuke was nearing them he grinned again and said, "Watch and learn."

 “Hello Son. I’m so glad you could make it,” he greeted then turned his attention to Hinata. “Ahh Hinata, how nice it is to see you again, you look very beautiful my dear and I hope you are enjoying the ball so far?” Taking her hand and brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

“Oh hello, Mr. Uchiha-san, um, we just got here but it’s all so beautiful.” The blue haired woman blushed as she spoke.

“Ahh dear, you are the only beauty here.” Fugaku complimented, causing her flush to deepen.

“Father, stop flirting with my date. Or not mom will kill you.” Sasuke grounded out grimacing at his father.

Fugaku smiled. “Oh where are my manners, Hinata I want you to meet my lovely wife, Mikoto, our oldest son Itachi and his gorgeous wife Kasumi.”

“Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you all,” the young woman greeted smiling.

“Oh the pleasure is all ours dear.” Mikoto said, giving the girl a hug.

“Now son, I’m going to steal her for a bit, I want to introduce her to some associates of mine.: Fugaku said, seeing as they were both about to decline, he pulled her away quickly, a plan forming quickly in his head and he had no intention of letting either one of them spoil it.

Fugaku dragged her around the room for several minutes making dozens of introductions, before stopping in front of a well dressed and very handsome young man.

“Gaara, this is Hinata Hyūga, she is the new executive secretary of the Sharingan Corporation and I was thinking it would be nice for her to get to know you, since Shukaku is a company we are closely associated with, I think the two for you should get acquainted.” Fugaku stated, trying not to grin.

Gaara looked from him to Hinata, his eyes running fully over her body before meeting her eyes. Bowing slightly, he took her hand and pressed a single kiss to it, his eyes never leaving her.

“It’s an honour to meet you Miss. Hyūga.” He said softly.

Hinata was certain that her face would stay permanently red for the remainder of the night, she had gotten more attention than she’d ever liked and Gaara was really handsome, with short spiky red hair, his solid teal eyes and the unusual tattoo that said “love” which somehow suited him perfectly.

“N-n-nice to meet you.” She stammered, nervously.

“Well I leave you two to talk for awhile; I’m going to go find my wife.” Fugaku said with a smile as he walked away.

Hinata looked at his retreating form in horror; she wasn’t expecting to be left alone. Sighing she turned her eyes back to the red haired man, she was a business woman, she knew her stuff.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Across the room Sasuke glared at Gaara hoping the man will feel his gaze and take his eyes off of Hinata because she wasn’t _available_.

What did his father think he was doing anyway, she was his date, and he shouldn’t be leaving her with other men. He was just about to storm over there and reclaim her when his father appeared.

“Boy why are you in such a hurry?” he asked, slipping a hand around his wife.

Sasuke shot his father a glare before quickly turning his attention back to Hinata. “Father you really should stop messing in my affairs. Hinata is my date. You shouldn’t go flaunting her around to other men, she isn’t a trophy and you shouldn’t leave her with them either.”

“Boy you’re acting like if Hinata’s your girlfriend.” Fugaku stated a frown on his face. “I just left them to talk it isn’t as he’s going to marry her and whisk her away on the spot.”

Sasuke flinched, the thought wasn’t an appealing one, especially if it was Gaara doing the ‘whisking”.

“Father, there is no reason to tease little brother.” Itachi said, grinning like a fool.

Their father grinned back, “But it is, Hinata is such a beautiful young woman and your brother can be blind sometimes and more of an idiot than that Uzumaki.”

“Hey old man I resent that.” Naruto said, frowning as he approached them. His attention on Gaara and Hinata while he continued to say, “By the way teme, why is Hinata with Gaara? Isn’t she your date?”

Scowling at them all, Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yes damn it.”

“Well dude you better go and get her, cause she looks smoking hot and every guy got their eyes on her.” The blond male said with a smirk.

 “Dobe, that probably the smartest and dumbest thing you ever said.” Sasuke told him, walking past them all to make his way to Hinata.

“Never saw the teme act like that before.” Naruto said, watching as the darker male disappeared into the crowd.

Fugaku laughed, “That’s the plan Uzumaki.”

In Sasuke’s mind, he hadn’t made it towards Hinata fast enough. He didn’t like the look in Gaara’s eyes that said he’d found the blue haired woman desirable and wanting. Their conversation may have been just business talk but the attention he was paying her wasn’t so much about the knowledge she knew.

“Excuse me Gaara, I would like to have my date back if you don’t mind?” He said, trying to sound pleasant.

Hinata turned to face him, smiling not taking note of the tension in his voice. However, it wasn’t lost on Gaara as he smirked before turning to leave them with a casual farewell, “Until next time Hinata...Uchiha.”

“Hn.” Was Sasuke’s replied as he glared at Gaara’s retreating form. He never really liked the guy and now that he had eyes for Hinata, his dislike went even further south.

“Why are you frowning?” Hinata asked him, her eyes puzzled.

Sasuke shook his head, “No reason, come on, dinner will be served shortly.”

She nodded in response, linking her arm with his as the two of them made their way into the dining room.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“So Hinata how are you fairing with the company?” Fugaku asked, taking a sip of his wine, his eyes trained on her.

Hinata smiled at the man, “I enjoy my job Mr. Uchiha. I am so glad I met you and thank you for the opportunity to work for you.” She confessed.

The Uchiha head, gave her an easy going smile, winking he said, “Nonsense my girl, I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

The blue haired woman blushed at his kind words and flirtatious actions and her smile seemed to be fixed permanently on her face.

“Besides my son needed something interesting to occupy his time with, don’t you think Sasuke?” Fugaku voice was light and his eyes were twinkling as he addressed his son.

The dark male in questioned frowned at his meddling father.

“No father, I am quite capable of keeping myself occupied.” He grounded out.

His father matched his frown and in a flat gruff, dismissal tone he replied, “Not with anything worthwhile.”

“Father stop egg little brother, you’re acting childish. This is neither time nor place for these discussions, especially in front of his date, that isn’t civil or gentleman like.” Itachi intervene casual as if he was head.

Fugaku turned to him with that same frown, “Well the boy needs to be told the truth.” He said, giving a dramatic sigh he turned to Hinata with pleading eyes. “You see what I have to deal with my dear. A woman like you could do wonders to help an old man like me and his wife. Our sons are so ungrateful at times.”

Hinata couldn’t help it, she laughed. How could she not when Fugaku made the atmosphere pleasant with his humorous looks and lively conversation. She was enjoying herself very much, not taking into account that it was at Sasuke’s and Itachi’s expense, even if it’s was more at the former than latter.

Sasuke stared at her, his annoyance for his father dissipated little at the sound of her laughter, the sound of it was melodic and he didn’t even mind that he was the indirect cause of it.

“Would you like more wine?” he asked her when her laughter settled.

She shook her head, smiling bashfully at him.

“Water would be just fine.” She answered.

Sasuke nodded, pouring her glass which she took gratefully.

“Dear, it’s soon time for your speech.” Mikoto said to her husband.

Fugaku nodded, pushing back his chair to stand. He may not be head of the Sharingan Corporation no more but being the Chief Director of the Task Force kept him busy and not make him feel like if he would go insane.

He leaned to give his wife a quick kiss. “I’ll be back to take you for a whirl on the dance floor.”

Mikoto laughed delightfully and watched as her husband made his way to the platform. There was a short introduction from the Master of Ceremonies as he announced Fugaku to address them, who then made his own introductions before getting on with his speech.

Maybe it was wrong that she wasn’t concentrating on Fugaku speech but Kasumi manage to avert her attention.

“So Hinata-chan, what’s your family like.” The brunette asked her.

“I have a younger sister Hanabi and cousin named Neji.” Hinata started with a loving smile. “Hanabi is still in high school and off to college in September, she’s a little rebel but I love her. My cousin Neji he’s more of a big brother that I admire, he’s off at medical school, so we don’t really see each other much anymore but we’re all really close.” She finished, having not realised that Fugaku’s speech was over and music began to fill the ball room.

Throughout their exchange Sasuke had stayed quiet as he listened to her story, being as it was the second time he ever heard her say anything about them prior to her interview.

“Now about that dance, Mrs. Uchiha.” His father voice rang at the table as he held his hand out to his mother, who smiled lovingly at him taking his hand and letting him lead her to the ballroom.

“It’s so lovely to see that they are still so in love.” Hinata murmured, her eyes watching them.

Itachi nodded also taking Kasumi hand and helping her stand. “Indeed it is. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Kasumi let out a peeling laugh, before they too left for the ballroom, leaving Sasuke and a suddenly nervous Hinata alone.

Sasuke turned to her and smirk. “Shall we?”

Hinata swallowed her nerves replacing them with a smile. “Of course.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata felt like a princess as Sasuke spun her around the dance floor. Holding her so close that his clean woodsy smell spiced with a bit of peppermint assaulted her senses. He eyes caught her and it made her heart beat wildly and her butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She was going to faint. She just knew it.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked her as he dipped her and brought her back up for a spin.

“Yes, very much.” Was her reply.

Sasuke smirked at her, drawing her close again and whispered very husky “Good” into her ear, causing her to shiver and blush.

Even though she was having a great time, she didn’t miss the looks they received from other guests, especially the envious ones from the single women and not so single women that were there. And if there looks alone were anything to go by, they didn’t appreciate that she was dancing with Sasuke, let alone his date.

Not that men weren’t also making their opinions noticeable. From the flirting winks and smiles directed at her, the young woman was beyond overwhelmed, males never really took notice in her like this before and many who were brave enough to ask her for a dance were sourly disappointed when Sasuke didn’t allow it.

“May I cut in?” the low baritone voice of Gaara’s cut through.

Sasuke teeth grit and his hold on Hinata tightened as he glared at the other male.

Gaara raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Possessive Uchiha?”

“I just might be.” Sasuke didn’t elaborate.

The two men stared at each other a silent battle between them causing a bit of tension and Hinata for one didn’t want that, though she was confused to why Sasuke wouldn’t let her dance with the red haired man.

“One dance Sasuke.” She said breaking the feud once Sasuke turned to look at her.

She gave him a smile and he stared at her for a moment longer before letting her go and leaving her with Gaara.

“One dance.” He told her before going off to find himself another partner-not like the women weren’t eager enough.

Hinata wondered for a moment if she had upset him, but didn’t have much chance to dig deeper when Gaara pulled her closer to him and started into an easy waltz. There closeness made her feel uneasy, she did not feel the same ease with ease with him as she did with Sasuke. Talking business with him was one thing but this intimate space she wanted run and take cover.

The song had ended quick enough but that didn’t even seem to matter as bright blond hair and laughing blue eyes pulled her away.

“Gaara you teme, stealing Hinata,” Naruto cut himself off with a shake of his head, the grin on his face foxy and cunning.

The red haired man shrugged and smirked smugly at the blond. “Couldn’t resist.”

Naruto chuckled before looking at her and Hinata felt like a shiny new toy with these handsome men including Sasuke-in a way-wanting her attention.

“Now Hinata, let’s make Sasuke-teme jealous,” he said mischievously as he spun her around dipping her low just like Sasuke had moment ago causing her to blush; only difference was that Sasuke hadn’t tried to his her as she watched Naruto lean towards he, his intention clear as day.

Sasuke hadn’t tried to his her as she watched Naruto lean towards her, his intention clear as day.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

Sasuke voice was low and dangerous, enough that Naruto brought them both up and gave a sheepish chuckle as he turned to face the seething male.

“A-ah teme I was just, uh- I was just...” the blond trailed off and gulped when the Uchiha eyes flashed. Turning he gave Hinata a quick kiss on her cheek before making a mad dash.

Hinata looked at Sasuke lost, what had happened in those last few minutes not even she comprehend.

“Sasuke I-”

“Let’s go” he cut her off.

Puzzled she blinked at him. “Where?”

“Out of here,” Sasuke started looking at her with eyes that made her stomach do backflips. “Because every male thinks that you are available. Which you aren’t.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt like he could murder them all. When had he every gotten this possessive over a woman was beyond him. Hinata was in no way his, except for being his secretary. If she wanted to get involved with Gaara or Naruto it shouldn’t matter to him. But he didn’t want Gaara anywhere near her and he wanted to strangle Naruto just because he was about to _kiss_ her.

_Damn it._

The ride to her home was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word as they both were in their own thoughts. He pulled slowly onto her driveway and turned the car off, turning to look at Hinata who hadn’t move to open the door. Getting out of the car, he walked over to her side, opening her door and helping her out and walking her to her door.

Hinata turned to face him them and opened her mouth to speak.

“Sasuke I-”

He silenced her with a kiss and at his directness she gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. When she moaned and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her to draw her to him, letting one of his hands delve into her hair to bring her mouth closer to his. His mouth was hard and demanding as he took control, grunting softly when her tongue came to touch his shyly as she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before he pulled away to look at her.

She was breathless, her face was flush in a deep red and her eyes were slightly clouded. Sasuke smirked at her, his eyes taking in her swollen lips and he fought the urge to kiss her again. So instead he opted to run his thumb against her cheek.

“Goodnight, Hinata.” He said as he turned from her and made his way back to his car.

Waiting until she went inside before he drove off into the dark night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I'm late and all but it's vacation. Once again I just wrote what came to mind, mite be very OCC I don't really know. But no more excuses, I've left you guys hanging for too long. So here is Chapter 7, completed for your enjoyment. Soo...Happy reading!

**Chapter 7**

Hinata stepped into the office lobby with a smile and prep in her step. _What a difference a month made in a job,_ she thought happily. Her job was amazing and she was great at it. She had made some friends and Sasuke wasn’t a terrible boss.

Hinata felt herself blush at the thought of Sasuke, which now had become a regular habit. After the kiss he had given her on her doorstep the night of the ball, she couldn’t stop thinking about it or him and whenever she saw him-even a small glimpse-or they were in his office alone, she would get all flustered and very awkward.

Unfortunately it seemed as if she was the only one feeling this way. Sasuke was always calm and neutral as if he didn’t even remember that he kissed her! And damn it that was annoying.

“Good morning, Hinata-chan.” One of her female colleagues greeted her as she passed by, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Good morning, Ami-chan. How are you?” She greeted back.

Ami smiled. “I’m fine. You’re looking great also.”

Hinata gave a short laugh, “I am. See you later Ami-chan.” She bid farewell and continued down to her office.

She had barely gotten through the door when her intercom buzzed.

“Hinata, I need you in my office.” It was Sasuke.

Sighing, she hurried to her desk to grab her pen and notebook and headed towards his office. Knocking once, she waited for his call to enter before stepping into his office.

Sasuke didn’t look up as she walked into the room. Crossing the room silently she took a seat in one of the chair opposite his desk and watched him work until he addressed her.

Finally he looked up and their eyes caught. Her breath hitched and she could feel the heat burning her ears. Unable to keep his stare, she let her eyes drop, to his lips and unconsciously she licked hers.

_Oh God._

When he spoke she jumped and she silently scolding herself for being distracted.

“I will be out of the country for the rest of the week to attend to a problem at one of our construction sites. I have already taken care of the air travel and hotel expenses so you don’t have to worry. I have a meeting this morning with the finance department at 10, but I am expecting two calls; one from Shikamaru Nara and Gaara, I need you to take them and brief me later on what’s going on. I sent you two emails, one from the construction site that I need you type for me immediately and a report from Yamanaka Enterprises that I want on my desk by next week. Anything else I need I will email to you throughout this week. Understand.” Sasuke said.

“Yes sir.” Hinata said, writing furiously to keep up with him.

“That is all.” He told her.

Hinata nodded, getting up to go back to her office but stopped when Sasuke called to her.

“I’m taking you out to lunch.”

Hinata stilled then shook her head. “Yes sir,” she replied as she quickly left his office.

Once at her desk, a smile spread across her lips.

 _It’s just lunch._ She told herself but not even her brain was listening and if she didn’t start her work soon, she may not even get to go to lunch. And Hinata wasn’t having that.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

He had to be insane.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who sat quietly in the passenger seat. He’d been tiptoeing around her since their kiss, acting like a dick whenever they were alone knowing that he was confusing the hell out of her but it was the only way he could handle their situation and make him feel as if was in control. He kept their contact to a minimum knowing that if he got closer to her than necessary he might do something more than just kiss her. And he wanted to do a lot more.

So being the genius he was, he was taking her to lunch.

_More like sucker._

At least he had legitimate excuses. This lunch could either be about business or a treat as her one month anniversary, it could even go both ways.

 _Tactful Uchiha._ Pfft. _How about  tactless._

Approaching the restaurant, he pulled into a parking space, stepping out the car and round over to her side he opened the door and helped her out, shutting the door and looking it before leading her inside.

Giving the receptionist his name, they were seated immediately at a table near the window and were brought the appetizers which consisted of breadsticks coated with cinnamon and red wine, Hinata didn’t miss a beat, seizing one of them and humming with appreciations when she took a bite.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her, with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile Hinata looked as if she went to heaven.

“So aren’t you a bit curious to know what this lunch is about.” He asked her.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly almost like she was coming out of a daze and frowned at his question.

“Lunch is lunch, and technically at lunch we are off the hour but you are the boss, so you will decide.” She answered, snagging another breadstick and began to munch on it getting lost in the taste of it once again.

Sasuke chuckled at her, she had a tongue when she wanted to use it and surprising he liked it. She was always polite and polished with a shy charm, it was nice to know she had some sass, but like they say: it’s always the quiet ones.

“Point taken.”  The Uchiha smirked at her. “Let’s just say I’m treating you, since today marks your first month working for me and you aren’t doing to bad of a job.”

_That and I’ve been a jerk._

She laughed and picked up her menu. “Well this is nice of you.”

“Hn.”

“Are you ready to order?” Asked a waiter when he appeared by their table.

Placing the menus down, Hinata gave her order of Chicken Pasta and for dessert it was vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate syrup. While Sasuke ordered a steak medium rare with no dessert. Taking their orders the waiter left just as quickly as he appeared.

“You don’t like sweets Mr. Uchiha?” Hinata asked.

Sasuke shrugged. “No. Sugar isn’t my thing.”

She smiled.

“And how about you? What foods doesn’t Ms. Hyūga like?”

It was adorable how her nose wrinkle.

“Crab and shrimp.” She said.

“Are you allergic to them?” Curiosity to know more about her made him ask.

Yes,” she gave a laughing smile. “In my head.”

Sasuke laughed this time, she was amusing. The waiter returned with their meals and thanking him they began to eat.

 While they ate Sasuke stole glancing at the women before him. Did all women eat like that or was it just her. Not the ones that he knew. It was a nice change for once and her body was benefiting from it so he had no complains.

_Maybe I’ll take her to dinner sometime._

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She wanted a hot bath, a cup of tea and a large blueberry muffin in that order. Hinata thought, opening the door to her home.

“Nabi!” She called out.

“In the kitchen.” Her sister shouted.

Taking off her shoes and dropping her bag onto the couch as she passed, Hinata made her way into the kitchen. On the counter were some bread loafs and ham with all her sister’s favourite dressings to make a ham sandwich.

“You are going to get fat if you keep eating like this.” Hinata told her sister.

 “I’m a growing girl. I need all the food I can get.” Hanabi retorted taking a big bite out of the sandwich emphasizing her point.

“Yes, well growing girls also need to eat real food.”

“I do, when you cook it.”

Shaking her head at her sister, Hinata turned to exit stopping momentarily to look over her shoulder at Hanabi.

“I’m going to take a bath, then I’m going to call Ino and let her bring some food for us. We can watch some movies before we go sleep if you’ll like.”

“I want eggrolls.” Hanabi requested.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment Hinata continued on her way upstairs to get started on their evening plans.

Once she had taken her bath and called Ino, Hinata dressed in her pyjamas and pilled her hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs. Finding Hanabi curled up on the couch watching cartoons, she joined her.

“Ino bring food?”  Hanabi asked.

“Yup.”

“Awesome.”

They were quiet, watching the show until Hanabi broke the silence.

“I want to ask you something onee-chan.” She said.

“Hmm?” Hinata hummed turning her attention to her little sister.

“There’s this boy named Konohamaru and he asked me out today. I was hoping you’ll let me go.” Hanabi asked nervously, blushing.

Hinata laughed. “Nabi, I’m not niisan. Will you be home before nine?”

Hanabi’s eyes lit up. “Yes.”

“And everything you do will be legal, no drugs, no clubs.” Hinata continued.

Her sister rolled her eyes. “Of course not, Neji-nii will kill me. Besides we’re going to a restaurant. ”

Hinata laughed once again. “Then sure you can go.”

“YES! Onee-chan you’re the best.” Hanabi squealed pouncing on her sister for a hug.

The doorbell rang and the sisters broke apart from each other for Hinata to answer it.

“She better have my eggrolls!” Hanabi shouted.

“I ate them runt.” Ino answered smirking as she steeped through the door.

Hanabi gasped, “You did not?”

“Eggrolls aren’t my thing hun, so you’re lucky.” The blue eyed blond told her.

“I’ll go make tea, after we can watch movies.” Hinata said disappearing into the kitchen.

When she came out with the tea, Ino and Hanabi had four movies already picked out.

“That was fast.” She commented.

Getting comfortable on the couch, lights off and food to snack on, the girls were ready to watch their movie.

“So Hina, anything new with Sasuke yet?” Ino asked out of the blue.

Hinata choked on her muffin, once everything was flowing in the direction of her stomach she looked up at Ino and notice that she was waiting on an answer and so was Hanabi.

“We had lunch today, his treat for me working with him for a month.” She told them.

Ino frowned. “That’s nice. Shame he hasn’t kissed you again though, that would be perfect.”

The blond’s face held a dreamy look.

“Ino, he’s my boss!” Hinata said.

Ino snorted. “So? That didn’t stop him the first time. Just imagine if he called you into his office and have his way with you.”

That made her blush.

“Ooooh my gosh! Hina you naughty girl!” Ino squealed.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“Memo’s printed, notes written, appointments schedule and rescheduled and I have to call Ms. Yuri at one.” Hinata said to herself picking off her assignments on her fingers.

She had been working none stop this entire week and she was happy to see that it was Friday. Sasuke had been sending her assignments every second of the day and she taking and making calls, conducting meeting and making notes in his place.

If this was what it what it felt like to running a company, this job was as far as she would take it.

Her phone rang and Hinata rushed to get it not even having time to recite her greeting when Ami’s voice rang through quick and frantic.

“Hinata, we’ve got a problem. You know the team from M.S.G?” The receptionist began.

“Yes. Why?” Hinata enquired.

“They are coming to your office right now!” That announcement hit her like a brick wall.

“W-What?!” She stuttered.

“Do you have the files.” Ami asked.

Hinata nodded even though she knew Ami couldn’t see so she gave an answer. “Yes.”

“Good, because you have to take care of this. Good luck.” Ami said before the receiver went silent.

 _This was not in my job DESCRIPTION!_ Hinata screamed in her mind, while her body went on autopilot getting the files from her desk and skimming through the notes.

_Ok take a deep breath. You can do this. You’ve seen Sasuke do it plenty of times and if that doesn’t work, wing it. You’re a goddamn Hyūga!_

Hinata rolled her eyes at her pep talk. But she was a Hyūga and there were still some things she knew how to do.

There was a knock on her door and taking one final deep breath and putting on a blank business face she answered the door. The men from M.S.G were talk and dark in their black suits with shades on, the only difference between the two was that one had shaggy brown hair that needed a cut and the other had long red hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail.

“Good morning gentlemen, Mr. Uchiha is away on business at the moment, so your meeting will be with me.” Hinata began, shaking each of their hands and gestured for them to sit.

When they were all seated, Hinata looked over the file again before closing it and giving the men her attention.

“I understand that the last meeting you had with Mr. Uchiha, you were discussing the possibilities of a contract to build a resort in Yokohama?” she said.

The man with the shaggy hair answered her. “Yes and we’ve been trying to get in contact with you for the last seven months!” his voice boomed around her office.

Hinata kept her face blank and tried to get her heart back under control. _I better get a raise._

“Well I am sorry to hear that it’s a problem gentlemen, but you see in this file it has that you’ve been marked with a red tag and until Mr. Uchiha gives the order it will stay that way." Hinata told them.

Both men stood and give each other a look.

“Tell Mr. Uchiha that we would like to speak with him when he returns.”

Hinata stood and nodded. “Understood. Good day, gentlemen.”

They did not bother to answer he back, only grunted at her with disgust as they turned to leave her office. Rushing behind them, she close her door quickly then heading over to her desk to make sure no bug was planted. Sighing when she found nothing she slumped down in her chair.

She needed a raise and vacation after today.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

It took two rings for her to pick up, for him to hear her voice.

“Hello. Good evening. Sharingan Corporation. I am Hyūga Hinata, how may I help you?”

“You sound tired, Ms. Hyūga.” He told her.

“I should be. You’ve run me to the ground this week and today was the worst. By the way M.S.G stopped by today, don’t worry I handle it but they requested to speak with you once you return. Ms. Yuri would like to have a meeting with you some point in the near future since you are fully booked this coming week. All of the assignments are waiting on your desk when you step into your office Monday morning.” Hinata told him.

“Well done, Ms Hyūga.” He praised her.

She laughed. “Mr. Uchiha I think I deserve a raise and a vacation after this week don’t you?”

“Well I am not sure about any vacation time, but a raise I can do.”

“I was joking sir.”

“But I’m not. And since I can’t give you the vacation you deserve. Will you settle on having dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“But aren’t you coming back on Sunday?” She asked, surprised.

“Turns out things didn’t take too long to get done.”  Sasuke said.

Not that he would tell her that he made sure that things wouldn’t take too long because he was dying to see her. He actually missed her. He never missed a woman in his life; they were just there to fulfil his needs and go. But he missed his blue hair secretary and he wanted to spend time with her.

“You’re going soft Uchiha”.He told himself.

Naruto would have a field day if he knew and so would his father. Surprisingly he didn’t care; all he cared about was getting some time alone with Ms. Hinata Hyūga.

“So do we have a date?” the Uchiha asked.

There was a short silence as Hinata considered his offer and a half smirk, half smile played on his lips when she answered.

“Yes.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saying this now. You guys will hate me by the time this chapter ends. Hehe, I'm wicked like that. You know these chapters are writing themselves nowadays. And yes it's short, but don't worry I have a plan for the next chapter. So enjoy and happy reading!

**Chapter 8**

 She was nervous. And when she got nervous she began to fidget and when she fidgets she got second thoughts.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go. I mean what if something goes wrong and-oh I don’t know!” Hinata told her sister and Ino who were waiting with her in the living room.

Hanabi gave an exasperated groan.

“Nee-chan! Stop psych yourself out. It will be fine.”

Ino nodded in agreement. “She’s right Hina. Now take a deep breath, Sasuke will be here any second.”

Doing as she was told, Hinata breathed deeply then let it out slowly. “You’re right. It’s just that I haven’t been on a date since ever I guess it’s just nerves.”

Ino nodded again giving her a big smile. “Yip, so just go and have fun with that fine man specimen.”

A blush crept across the Hyūga’s face and if on cue the sound of a car pulled to a stop and the door shut and moments later the chimed of the doorbell was heard.

Kissing her sister and Ino goodbye, Hinata picked up her shawl and pursed and opened the door.

“Hi.” She said, smiling up at him, while the butterflies in her stomach jumped for joy.

“Hi.” Sasuke returned the greeting, his eyes taking her in. “You look stunning.”

She should. She had spent all morning in her closet with those partners in crime looking for the best dress to wear on her first ‘official date’. They had narrowed it down to two. A red halter top that stopped mid thigh with a spilt showing more of her right leg, which had Hanabi and Ino’s vote. Or the simple black thin strapped dress that stopped just above her knees.

In the end they went with her choice completed with black low heeled strappy sandals. With her hair up and minimised the make-up to eyeliner and lip gloss.

“Um, thank you and so do you.” She replied.

Because the suit on his body and his beautiful Greek god face was sin in the flesh.

Sasuke smirked. “Ready?”

Hinata nodded and taking his outstretched arm, they were off.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke pulled up to a beautiful five star restaurant and wasting no time, he went around to open her car door. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he led her inside.

“Welcome to Yoru no Hinode,” a waiter said to them.

“Reservations for Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke said.

The waiter nodded and stepping to side, he gestured for them to follow him, leading them to a table that was situated in the back with low lighting and away from other participants’ eyes. 

 “This is nice,” Hinata commented while Sasuke pulled her chair for her to sit before taking his own.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes solely on her, “It’s only beginning.”

Hinata laughed a slight blush on her cheeks but made no comment. Instead chose to watch the waiter as he poured them each a glass of wine.

“Servers will be out with the first course of your meal shortly,” the waiter said, bowing slightly to them, and took his leave.

Once they were alone, Sasuke observed Hinata over the rim of his wine glass, taking her in, in the low light of their seating. She really was beautiful.

“So tell me again, how was your week?” he asked.

There was an amusing gleam in her eyes when Hinata began to speak.

“Well since my awful boss had to go on a business trip, I was left to run the office with his guidance of course. And like I said, he ran me to the ground with work, which makes me very happy that I don’t have his job. But I guess I can forgive him, since he was so nice to take me out to dinner.”

The Uchiha chuckled.

“Well I’m glad that you have decided to forgive him. Though I do think that something more should be done, for all your trouble.” He stated.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

He nodded, “Yes and maybe I can help him. What are your favourite flowers?”

The pearl-eyed woman smiled. “I like orchids.”

“Good to know.” Sasuke smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted when two servers came wheeling trays bearing a variety of appetizers for them to choose.

“What would you like Hinata?” he asked, watching her as she eyed the food.

Another blush swept across his face and he was curious to know why.

“Is something wrong?” And if anything the question only made her colour deepened.

She shook her head fervently. “N-no, no. It’s jsut... Um I was wondering i-if I could have all,” she mumbled.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but he suspected that laughing would just make her more embarrassed so he laughed silently to himself.

“Not at all,” he told her. “Have all you like.”

And she probably would have too, if she wasn't so self-conscious. He watched as she debated over which one she’d like more and he was going to just take them all when she decided on the Spinach Cheese Dip and once he was sure she wouldn’t want anything else he chose the Buffalo Wings.

“The main course will be served once you are done.” One waiter told them, taking their leave.

They dug in at once, enjoying the flavour of the food and for him more specifically the way she ate and the sounds she made as she devoured the food.

 _Healthy girl._ He mused.

They second course came immediately after they were done with their first. Astonishingly she didn’t seem as interested to eat it.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked when he saw her place the fork that was midway to her mouth back on the plate.

She brought her gaze to his and shook her head, “I do, it is very delicious but I’m not craving the main course.”

I was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “They what are you craving.”

He stiffened in his chair when she licked her lips and said, “Dessert.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Her sugar tooth watered.

So many desserts, and the best part...All were hers. She looked up to stare into Sasuke eyes, those bottomless eyes that kept watching her all night.

“Can I take these home?” she pleaded.

The Uchiha man chuckled at her.

“I’m afraid not.” He told her.

She felt herself pout. “Fine.”

She rotated the plate that was in front of her, sniffing each sweet and then tasting them to see which one she liked best. Didn’t she lecture his sister a few days ago about eating too much and getting fat? Was she a bad sister? And was this Napoleon layered with cinnamon, chocolate and vanilla, it was divine. This was heaven.

She glanced at Sasuke, who seemed content to sip his wine and watch her eat and she blushed once again that night.

_He must think I’m a pig!_

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, almost reading her thoughts.

She nodded, her mouth was too full to speak.

He smirked and leaned in close, “Just so you know, I’m dying to taste your lips and the moment we get out of here...I’m going to do just that.” He whispered.

She swallowed hard before taking another bite of her dessert, knowing her face was red all over and that if she opened her mouth she guaranteed, she would stutter all over her words or no words would be said at all.

Sasuke leaned back, his cool smirk still in place as his eyes kept her captive.

“So you better hurry up. I’m getting impatient.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

They hadn’t gotten out the restaurant quick enough it seemed and they hadn’t even reach his car when he pulled her into his arms and capture her mouth with his. His tongue licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance and she surrendered without fight. His kiss was dangerous and his tongue smooth as it licked every corner of her mouth giving her no chance to do anything.

Hinata pushed against him, desperate for more contact, letting her own tongue come out to play with his, she heard him groan. Torture, that was what this was, sweet torture.

“Sasuke,” she mumbled her voice ghosting over his lips.

They had pulled away for air, still tangled in each other arms.

“Let’s get you home.” He said, opening her side and easing her in then rounding towards his side and following suit.

The return drive was quiet, with both of them in their own heads dealing with their own questions. When he pulled up to her house, Hinata didn’t wait for him to help her out. She didn’t move any further though and her eyes held his when he came to stand in front of her, his arms caging her in.

She didn’t stop him when his lips pressed against hers this time, but this kiss was different, it was sweet and coaxing and she shivered. Sasuke’s arms moved to wrap her in his body, making the kiss deeper.

“Hinata, be mine.” He whispered against her lips and at that moment, she tensed and pushed him away.

He was shocked.

“N-n-n-no.” Hinata said, she felt her body shaking.

“Hinata?” Sasuke asked, confused he took a step towards her, making her step away.

“N-no. I’m sorry, I just...” she shook her head again. “Thank you for a lovely evening but I don’t think we should do that again.” And with that said Hinata rushed into her house, leaving Sasuke more confused than before.

When she heard his car revved up and moved off that’s when she started to cry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, with your reason and some fun, hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

**Chapter 9**

She did not want to go to work today, she wanted to call in sick. She felt like the school loser who didn’t want to face her bullies.

 _This is why you don’t date co-workers and why you NEVER date your boss._ Hinata scolded herself.

Now embarrassingly she had to face Sasuke and at least try to explain what Happened Saturday night. That is...If she could even look him in the face again.

It wasn’t even his fault that she had run from him; it was just what he said. She never wanted to be in that position again. Thank God that Ino and Hanabi had been there to stop her from having a nervous breakdown.

Some men were just **_animals._**

_“Hina breathe,’ Ino said to the girl who was shaking on the ground. Wrapping a blanket around her body._

_“I-I freaked out.” She explained to them._

_“Why, what happened?”the blond girl questioned, her eyes held a dangerous glint, if the Uchiha tried anything, he’d be without his male anatomy in the morning._

_“H-H-Hidan,” the name came as a whisper pass the her lips and she cringed at the sound._

_But that name was all it took for them to get the drift of Hinata’s state and for a while they were silent._

_“You couldn’t have seen him, onee-chan, he’s in jail for the rest of his life. Otou-san made sure.” Hanabi said._

_Hinata shook her head. “I know, it’s just Sasuke said “Be mine’ and it was like I went back in time. To that night and I shut down.”_

_Hinata could feel the tears in her eyes and she sniffed, she was crying._

_“Oh Hina,” Ino murmured wrapping her arms around the other women because she needed the comfort._

_“N-n-now I don’t know what to do.” She felt helpless._

_“You’ll go to work like the strong girl you are,” her blond friend said, giving her a squeeze and smile. Hanabi had left and went to the kitchen returning with a tub of vanilla ice-cream and three spoons._

_Hinata gave a shaky laugh, “I hope you’re right Ino-chan.”_

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She’s been avoiding him, Sasuke knew.

She never spent more time than necessary when she was with him, whether it was in the office, or they just happen to pass by each other on their way to another destination He knows that is he wanted to, could he pressure her but he wasn’t going to do it yet. He would give her some time.

Sasuke also knew that he was extremely angry, why should he care, her asked himself that question every time. Why should he care that she was avoiding him. The moment she ran away from him, he should have dropped her like a hat. He should have forgotten everything about her and just treat her like any other employee, his personal assistant and that the only thing he need her for, was _work_ and nothing else.

But he couldn’t-he wouldn’t. He was worried.

He knew something was wrong, there was a haunted look in her eyes, the same one that she had given him the night of their date. What he couldn’t understand was why. They were both attracted to each other; he sees it and he feels it.

So here he was during a meeting worrying about a woman who was doing everything to keep it professional with him and he was trying to get personal with her. The Dobe would be rolling on the floor just watching him. His father too, would have a happy time pestering him.

 _Oh how the Great Sasuke Uchiha has fallen._ He was sure his those two would say something like that.

The Uchiha couldn’t even say that her attitude towards him was ruining her work, because her work was done _perfectly_.

No.

It was just taking a toll on him, everything about him and he wanted it to stop.

The meeting had ended and Sasuke really had no clue what went on, he could have just sold half his company and he would not have notice, and the reason was that his attention, his concern was on a blue haired, pale lavender eyed woman who was haunting him in mind, body and soul.

“Hinata,” it was the first time he used her name in the office.

Everyone had just left the board room, leaving the two of them alone.

Hinata turned wide eyes to look at him. With those same haunted eyes, he noted.

“Yes sir,” she answered.

She kept it professional when he just placed them inside personal boundaries. And in any other situation he would have smirked. But now...

“We need to talk about-” he was cut off by another employee who had his reports for this month.

_Damn it._

Hinata looked relieved and said, “Another time Sir.” She bowed her head to him and scurried off.

Knowing that she would make it hard for that to happen.

 _Damn it!_ He cursed again.

xxxxxXxxxxx,

Hinata sighed to herself. She was a coward, but she couldn’t face him. He didn’t deserve her or her troubles.

Yup, coward indeed.

Hinata knew that he was upset with her, he had corner her twice already for this week and both times, she was lucky to get saved.

First that finance clerk from the meeting and yesterday when her office phone had rung. She could still feel his eyes angrily glaring before he left her and went back to his office.

Today she was off the hook because Gaara had flown in for a meeting with Sasuke and thank heavens she wasn’t need. She did not want to be in the same room with those two men and their egos.

Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Gaara had come out of Sasuke’s office.

“Hello, Ms. Hyūga,” he greeted her.

Jumping at the intrusion to her world, she squeaked and stared mouth open at him.

“H-Hello Gaara-san. Are you leaving now?” she asked politely.

“Hai. Though I officially leave tomorrow.” He told her.

Hinata nodded. “I hope you have a safe flight back.”

The red head man smirked.

“I’m sure I will. But I was wondering about tonight and if I may ask that you join me for dinner?”

Hinata quickly shook her head. No way was she going on another date and definitely not with one of Sasuke’s associates.

 “I’m sorry Gaara-san but I have to say no,” she told him.

“I see, I was hoping that we could continue our conversation that we started at the ball, before you were taking away.  And you know Ms. Hyūga, it’s considered very rude if you refuse me the second time. I really won’t take no for an answer.” Gaara said leaning confidently against the door way of her office.

Hinata laughed at his persistence. She was about to answer but Sasuke beat her to it.

“Stop harass my assistant Gaara.” His voice was cold as he glared at the red head.

Gaara snorted. “I wasn’t harassing her.”

It was a battle of egos and Hinata sighed. “Ano, Gaara-san but I really do have to refuse. I’m busy tonight. Another time perhaps.”

From the look on Sasuke’s face, another time, would mean another life.

Gaara nodded. “Of course. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Hyūga,” he paused and looked at the dark brooding male. “Uchiha.” then turned and started to leave.

Hinata turned, readying herself for the confrontation that she knew Sasuke was going to make. So she was surprised when he just glared at her and walked back into his office without another word.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“Yo bastard, what’s up?!’ Naruto called out, when he stepped into the Uchiha’s apartment.

Taking his eyes off the television screen, Sasuke scowled at the blond man.

“If you’re just going to be a nuisance go away,” he told him.

Grumbling Naruto sat down on the other end of the couch.

“What got your panties in a bunch? Did Hinata-chan dump your chicken ass?”

That earned the Uzumaki a punch in the face.

“Damn teme I was just joking!” He yelled.

Sasuke gave him a side glance and smirked, “So was I.”

“Asshole.” The blond grumbled.

“Hn.”

The two sat in silence, both content with the television making the only noise.

“I need some help.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“Are they here yet?” Hinata asked from the kitchen.

“For the fifth time nee-chan, NO!” Hanabi shouted back from the living room, her eyes glued on the front porch waiting for a taxi to drive up.

“Oh, there plane should have landed and hour ago.” Hinata said from her kitchen.

She had been fixing dinner, the moment she received a call from Neji saying that they had touchdown. So where were they?

“THEY’RE HERE!” Hanabi squealed.

And Hinata stopped what she was doing and ran straight for the door.  Flying right into the arms of the man on the other side.

“Nii-san, I missed you.” Hinata said planting a kiss on his cheek.

“What about me, Hina-chan. Didn’t you miss me too?” A laughing voice beside her asked.

“Of course I did, Ten-chan.” The blue haired girl let go of the man to hug the female brunette.

“Come on let’s go eat, nee-chan cooked all our favourites.” Hanabi said, pulling everyone inside.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

“Hina, you’re going to make me fat, ne.” Tenten said the moment her plait was emptied for the second time.

Hinata smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Did I! I think I’m going to pack you in m suitcase when we leave again.” The brunette said.

“Ten-chan, you can’t take nee-chan from me.” Hanabi whined.

The brown eyed girl pouted.  “We can share.”

The youngest Hyūga shook her head.

“So how are things at work, Hinata?” Neji asked.

“Eh, um...things are fine.” Hinata said, her eyes suddenly on her own empty plate.

“...You don’t look fine.” Neji countered, his eyes hard when she looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

This was her nii-san her mind told her, he knew everything when it came to her, the first movement that wasn’t Hinata-like he detected it and she just had to smile, if no one else understood her, he always will.

“Ok, nii-san,”a blush appeared on her cheeks because of what she was about to confess. “I like my boss and we went on a date last Saturday and-”

“YOU WHAT?!” Neji screamed, the veins in his head around his eyes, actually started to pop out.

“Neji stop overreacting.” Tenten told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Neji huffed but stayed silent and let Hinata continue.

After the male’s outburst, Hinata considered telling him the rest of the story, knowing that his reaction would become ten times worst when he found out.

“Everything between us was going fine, until I freaked out.” She explained.

“Did he do something to you, because if he did-” Hinata interrupted him.

“No nii-san, I freaked out because I thought of Hidan, so I ran away.” She finished.

It had gotten silent then. Neji eyes seemed to be frozen with hatred while Tenten stretched out her hand to hold Hinata’s across the table, a comforting action.

‘Hinata,” Neji said breaking the silence, his eyes steadily on hers. “I know that you’re scared and I understand fully. But... I want you to find someone that can make you happy and protect you. I’m not saying that they aren’t more sick bastards out there, granted that your boss is known to be a womanizer and I don’t really trust him, _especially_ with you... But I trust you and you know what’s good for you, you always do. So all I’m going to say is trust your instincts and your heart and let those lead you in the right direction.”

Hinata listened to everything Neji had told her, she knew what he said was right. She couldn’t continue to hide forever. Hidan had hurt her, made her guard herself, she wanted to let go.

“Excuse me everyone, I have a call to make,” she said, rushing from the dining room all the way to her bedroom.

Her target-her phone. Her victim...

“Sasuke.”

.xxxxxXxxxx.

_“Maybe she’s scared that you’re playing her.” Naruto told the Uchiha. “You know...You haven’t been the most...stable in that department.”_

_Sasuke frowned at the blond man next to him, “You aren’t really helping.”_

_“Who would you rather, huh teme? Me or your old man?” the Uzumaki asked._

_The raven grumbled something underneath his breath causing Naruto to grin._

_“Thought so.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_Naruto shook his head and shrugged. “Besides if you like Hinata-chan and you think something is bothering her. Ask her and show her that you do care for her and she isn’t just another fling.”_

_That earned him a glare and Naruto held up his hands in defence._

_“I’m not lying and you know it teme. You’ve never cared for a girl this way and you **definitely** don’t ask for help. So you either really like her or you are in love with her._

_Sasuke scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous Dobe.”_

_“Alright...” Naruto’s voice sounded non convinced. Looking at his friend one last time, he got up and headed for the door, pausing to say, “Just think about it.” Then he was gone._

Replaying their conversation for what it seemed to be the fifth time, Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Looking at his phone again, he spotted the two miss calls he received from Hinata. She had called him and he refused to pick up.

He was being childish, and his parents and brother would have been disappointed in his actions. Uchiha men didn’t act like boys. But Sasuke did not want to talk to her until he got himself-his emotions-figured out.

With another sigh the Uchiha headed into his bedroom and onto his computer. There was an email and along with that email, came an idea.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata hadn’t even gotten into her office properly, before he called her into his own.

She had given him a guarded uncertain look, he didn’t blame her. He’d make it up to her.

“We’re going on a business trip.” He said to her, his tone business like.

She nodded.

“We leave tomorrow. Pack elegantly. We have two dinners and a party to attend. If you need it, I can give you the evening free for you to get your shopping done and arrange a place for your sister if you have to.”

Hinata nodded again. “Is that all sir?”

He wanted to get up and kiss her till she was weak in her knees and then continue to kiss her but he refrained himself.

_You can do that later._

“No that is all. You can go.” He told her.

She bowed her head, and turned without another word walked out of his office.

Sasuke watched her, until the door to his office closed.

“Hn,” he smirked.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've passed my exams! Whoop! Who's a nerd? ME! I actually should have finished this chapter this morning around 3 something but got too sleepy to finish write it, then I had to leave home, so I got even more delayed and I kinda lost my mojo at the end. (Hides face.) Anyway...In the red corner we have Sasuke and in the blue corner is the lovely Hinata. Who will win? Let's find out. Chapter 10. Ready. Set. Begin! Happy reading!

**Chapter 10**

"Your room will be next to mine. You will be able to get sorted out and at six we have to be down in the restaurant for diner, so wear one of the evening dresses you bought. If you need to take notes, use your phone. I'll pick you up ten minutes before so be ready." Sasuke told her on their ride to the hotel.

Their flight to Kirigakure had been smooth, neither of them said much as he was on his laptop, working and Hinata staring out of the window.

Hinata only nodded murmuring a quiet, “Ok.”

His eyes trailed to her lips were she was nervously biting them.

“Do you have something to say?” he asked.

Curious to see her blush and advert her eyes to the ground.

“N-no sir.” She stuttered.

Nervous, he concluded. Tugging one of her side bangs, he forced her to look at him and heard her sharp intake of breath. If he wanted he could lean in closer, kissing her profoundly, tasting her but not yet.

“You’re going to do fine, Hinata,” he said assuring her.

Not knowing what was really going through her mind, her face turned scarlet then.

“Thank you.”                                                        

“Hn.”

The limo rolled to a stop at the entrance of the hotel, exiting the car they made their way inside heading to the reception area.

The limo rolled to a stop at the entrance of the hotel, exiting the car they made their way inside heading to the reception area.

“Reservations for Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke announced in a monotonous towards the red headed lady. Frowning distastefully when the woman continue to eye him with a flirtatious look. “Now.” He adding when it was apparent the woman wouldn’t stop.

Coming out of her daze an embarrassed flush spread across her face and she stammered over her word. “Y-yes Mr. Uchiha. I-I’m sorry.” 

Sasuke didn’t bother to acknowledge the woman’s presence any longer. taking their room keys, he smirked noting the scowl on the receptionist face when her eyes drifted over to Hinata. And if to do nothing more than make the receptionist more jealous than she already was and to fluster his own blue haired secretary. He purposely wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and leaning down to whisper into her ears, “Shall we go.”

A deep chuckle escaped him at Hinata’s flustered composure, enjoying the sound of her breathless voice when she answered, “Yes.”

Nodding his head, he led them both into the elevator, waiting until the door was closed then to let Hinata go.

“Sir?” she spoke.

He looked lazily down at her.

“W-why did you do that back there?” she said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

“The receptionist was being noisy,” he paused, smirking he added. “So I gave her something to think about.”

The look on her face suggested that she wanted to laugh but held it in, instead opting to nod at him in response.

The ride to their floor was made in silence, thankfully the silence was pleasant and not uncomfortable. He watched her in the silence, noting her attributes. She wasn’t anything like the women he dated. Her beauty wasn’t from make up or glittering diamonds or pearls. She didn’t have a stick up her ass, nor was she pompous or pampered. She had a quiet confidence, neither overbearing nor loud. She wasn’t tall or ultra slim like a supermodel but petite, toned and curvy. She was appealing and though Naruto said that he could be in love with her-because Sasuke Uchiha didn’t do ‘love’-he could admit that he did like her, more than any other woman.

Arriving at their floor and making their way to their rooms, they stopped by Hinata’s door.

 “The luggage should be up soon, if there is anything else you need you can ring the lobby. Remember to be ready ten minutes to six.” Sasuke reminded, handing over her room key.

Turning to open the door to her room Hinata murmured a soft, “Uhmm.”

“Good.” He said, stepping away from her, waiting until she was settled in her suite before closing the door, then walking a few paces down towards his own room. Following the same notions as she did, he let himself inside.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Maybe, Hinata thought as she let herself sink deep within the scented water. That Ino had a point. She was technically alone with Sasuke for three days. Then as Tenten pitched in, if she calculated the time they had to themselves if you opted out the dinners and the party which were eighteen hours, that left her with sixty-four hours left in the trip to get Sasuke wanted the ‘Hina goods’ as she put it.

_“Or you could just seduce him the whole freaking time!” Ino had giggled. “You are gorgeous Hina .I promise you’ll have him eating out of your hand the moment you open the door.”_

Though Hinata still wanted no part of any of the two plans her whacky friends had come up with, they hadn’t fully let her off the hook. Looking at the time, thirty minutes was all she had at denying the inevitable. Removing her body from the tub, she quickly dried herself, going through all the motions of a hygienic woman then walking back into the bedroom and over to the closet.

She had been given strict orders by Ino on which dress to wear on which night and each dress had a role to place. Tonight, her dress was to entice and capture. The red halter top styled dress had a spilt on her right side from her mid thigh down, meant to show some not all she had to give. Her hair was curled at the ends to show attitude, lips painted a cherry red and eyelids brushed with a nude coloured eye shadow the glittered in the light.

Putting on the red pumps that gave her an extra four inches of height, she smiled to herself when she heard the distinct knock on her door. Grabbing her clutch purse and giving herself one look in the mirror she headed to meet Sasuke.

Opening the door, her heart stopped in her chest when their eyes met and jumped started when his dark ones began to roam her body. His eyes took a pause at her chest area and then another by the split that showed her leg. She caught sight of something that flashed in his eyes when his gaze landed on her face again.

“Ready?” his voice was low and husky.

Hinata swallowed, Ino had gotten her in deep trouble, and she could feel it. Gathering what was left of her courage she told him, “Yes.”

Following him, they made their way to the elevator. The ride just like the one early in the day was silent, the only difference was the now sexual tension she could feel radiating off of Sasuke as he watched her. Shifting nervously in her spot Hinata willed the elevator numbers to go faster, needing escape.

Even if this worked, Hinata thought, she was going to murder Ino when they got back home.

“Hinata,” the sound of Sasuke voice, brought her out of her thoughts, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. His voice sounded so very sexy.

“Yes sir?” she squeaked.

She watched as he shook his head, moving closer to her, her voice hitched in her throat when he smirked.

“It’s Sasuke.”

She blushed and nodding her head in understanding. The elevator doors opened and a rush of air was released from her lungs. This man was dangerous and she was playing with fire, hell bent on getting burnt.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She was temptation. The second he saw her, Sasuke wanted to forget all about dinner. She had no idea what she did to him. In the elevator it had gotten worse. He pictured all the ways he could have taken her, all the ways he wanted to take her, and then some. He frowned, if he didn’t put a stop to his thoughts everyone in the restaurant will know just how much she affected him.

“Hello Sasuke. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Looking down to stare into jade green eyes, Sasuke felt his mouth twisted from its frown to a hard line. After being off his radar for a month, she showed up the one place he’d rather she didn’t.

“Hello Sakura,” he responded curtly.

She blinked at him in surprise and clicked her tongue. “Is that anyway to talk to me Sasuke-kun? I thought after you’d calm down you would want to see me again.”

Gazing at her, the gown she wore clung tightly to her body informing everyone that she wore no sort of undergarments. Sasuke wondered to himself what he ever saw in her. When he returned his gaze to hers, he saw her smile.

 “You thought wrong then,” Sasuke told her his voice extremely cold, his face expression similar. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here doing a shoot, I’ll be here for the entire weekend. So when you changed your mine why don’t you join me sometime.”Her fingernails grazed the cuff of his jacket.

Sasuke scoffed and moved out of her reach, “I rather not. My weekend is already filled.”

“I’m sure you could-” Sakura stop herself to stare at the person beside him.

“Sasuke?” it was Hinata’s voice.

Bending down, Sasuke gave her a peck on her lips, causing the shy woman to blush and he said, “You were gone too long, I’ve missed you.”

Shaking her head, causing her curls to bounce, she replied, “I’m sorry I didn’t know I had spent so much time.”

Sasuke pulled her closer. “It’s ok.” Looking back at the seething pinkette, he smirked. “Goodbye Sakura.” He told her, walking towards their dinner table.

Seating Hinata at the table, Sasuke sure that Sakura was still watching them, placed a kiss on her cheek before taking his seat next to her.

“Sasuke?” Hinata’s voice was low, lustful.

“Lazily he dragged his eyes to her, “Hn?’

“Are you-is she..” she trailed off, unsure.

Figuring out what she was trying to say, the Uchiha faced her. “No, I do not want her but yes she still wants me. I, on the other hand want someone else.” He paused wrapping one of her curls around his finger. “She just have to realise that she wants me too.”

He was rewarded with a blush and a sharp intake of breath. Smirking, he leaned closer into her and what seemed to be déjà vu one again he was interrupted.

“We are here for a business dinner, not to inspect your seduction techniques Sasuke.” The person sounded amused.

Hinata squeaked her face ten shades of red, while Sasuke coolly dropped her curl and turn to face their guests.

“You know Mei, I wonder why you and Itachi didn’t marry instead,” he greeted smirking as he stood to shake her hand.

The auburn haired woman smiled.”Because marriage to your brother would have been a disaster. We should know, we’ve been friends since diapers.”

“Hn.”

Turning her gaze to Hinata, Mei held out her hand and smiled at her, “You must be Hinata.”

Hinata smiled back in return, standing to shake her hand.

“ I’ve heard so much about you from Itachi and Fugaku and I have to say, it seems that they are right.” Blushing Hinata averted her gaze, while Mei gave a flustered Sasuke a teasing smirk of her own. “Make sure Sasuke behaves for me ne?”

Sasuke groaned, “Stop it Mei.”

The woman laughed winking at Hinata, “He’s a spoil sport, always has been.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke frowned. “Let’s get this over with.”

Smiling, Mei nodded. “Of course.”

.xxxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata woke up with a yawn the next morning. Rolling on her side, she checked to see what time it was sighing in relief when she notice that it was only 6:15 a.m. Sitting up to stretch, Hinata let her mind recreate last night.

The dinner had gone well and to Hinata it had more looked like a reunion-slash-rivalry as both Mei and Sasuke tried to best each other by commenting on what the other company was doing or had done that benefitted the other’s company more. In the end Mei had won.

_“Face it Sasuke, Shinobigatana is better.” Mei smiled, standing to leave._

_“Hn.” Sasuke muttered indifferently._

_Laughing again, Mei turned her attention to Hinata, making her way to her side before pulling her into a hug,, which had startled her._

_“It was nice meeting you Hinata, I look forward to seeing you at the party Sunday.”_

_With a genuine smile Hinata had returned the hug and a complimentary, “Me too.” Only to release the older woman after._

_Turning to exist Mei had stopped to say “Oh and Sasuke be a dear and take Hinata to see the Lights. They are spectacular this time of night.”And on that note she left Sasuke and Hinata alone._

Sasuke had kindly asked if she wanted to see the lights and because she didn’t want their night to end-and because it fitted well with Ino and Tenten’s plan of them spending time together-she had said yes.

The Lights, just as Mei had said, were spectacular. The colours had flitted about in patterns of all shapes and sizes. Even the fountain lit up beautifully. Hinata would have gladly stayed all night content to watch the colourful display while Sasuke stayed by her side, playing bodyguard with all the men trying to get a good look at her.

To her pleasure, they stayed out a little longer to look around, since they were smack dead in the city. It had been nice, Sasuke had treated her as if they were on a date. It had most likely felt like one. Also much better than how their real one had turned out.

They had gone dancing too and she would have been lying if being so close to him didn’t make her think that she would be lucky if her heart still functioned by the time she returned to her room. He was so close that all she had to do was lean in to kiss him. To make it worse, if the hot melting look that Sasuke eyes held was anything to go by, Hinata was sure the wanted that kiss too.

Blushing, Hinata tried to shake those memories from her brain. Rising from her bed, she padded her way into the bathroom to ready herself for the day. She had all morning to what she wanted, later this evening she would relax then get ready for dinner tonight. Starting phase two of her plan and hoping like a lovesick teenager to spend another night with Sasuke, just the two of them, alone.

.xxxxxXxxxx.

“I’m sorry Uchihan-san but I have to postpone our dinner tonight,” the voice on the other line said.

Sasuke grunted. “I understand Mori-san, we can reschedule at a later date. Tell Ayame that I hope she gets better soon,” he told the man just before he hung up.

Throwing his phone on the bed Sasuke ran his hand though his hair. He should at least be somewhat pissed about the cancelled dinner. It was an important meeting; they were supposed to discuss future plans about partnering their businesses. The Mori Company was ranked third in the technology world; they would be a good match for each other.

Instead, he was smirking and changing his plans for the evening. Hinata was in for a surprise tonight. He just had to find the perfect spot. Away from Sakura and prying eyes of men trying to get closer looks at what wasn’t theirs.

Half an hour later, reservations booked the only thing left to do would be to tell Hinata, however, Sasuke was feeling wicked. He wouldn’t tell her, not until it was actually time to leave.

Satisfied, the Uchiha made a quick check to his email, seeing that everything was right, he decided to get ready for the night. Ten minutes to six Sasuke was knocking on Hinata’s door and getting knocked on his ass the next second.

If she was temptation yesterday, she was sin locked right up in that pretty royal blue off the shoulder dress that flowed to the ground. It should have been a decent dress to wear, but damn her curves and ample breasts that teased him every time her body shift.

Her make-up just like last night wasn’t much, a touch of lip gloss and mascara. Her hair still curled was swept to a side.

He frowned.

“Is something the matter Sasuke?” she asked him.

“Yes, our guest cancelled dinner, his wife’s fallen ill.” He explained to her his voice and facial expression devoid of emotion.

“Oh,” Hinata looked crest fallen, her feet shuffling on the ground. “Well I hope she feels better. Goodnight Sasuke.” She tried to close the door on him, making him smirk.

“I’m not done Hinata,” he stopped when she looked up at him. “We’re still going to dinner.”

An embarrassed flush captured her face, “w-we are?”

His smirk grew.

“Yes. So are you coming?” he raised a cocky eyebrow.

“Let me grab my, um...” Hinata trailed off.

“Don’t worry; if you get cold I’ll give you my jacket.”

Her flush got deeper as she nodded, stepping out of her room closing the door behind her. Placing his hand in the small of her back, he was sure he felt a shiver run through her body.

“After you.” His voice was low.

Her first footstep wobbled and he chuckled noting her reddened ear tip. She was just as affected.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Dinner. The two of them. Alone.

Silly teenage girl crush. She felt giddy and she would have snorted a laugh if it was mannerly and ladylike, so she just smiled. A love-sick smile was still a smile.

They had walked to the restaurant, a slow easy pace like they had all the time in the world. His hand around her waist keeping her close to his body. Like a couple. Which the other men had gotten the message the same second. It was possessive and even though they weren’t together it was...sweet.

They had dinner at a fancy restaurant that had only been a few blocks done, so her high-heeled clad feet weren’t going to hurt as much and with easy conversations passing between them. Until the next topic starter.

“Why did you run from me that night?” Sasuke asked, staring intently at her.

Hinata placed her for down, her appetite for dessert completely gone. She stayed silent, her gaze focused on her lap.

“Hinata.” Sasuke voice held warning.

But she was a coward.

“Why?” he voice was as loud as a light breeze.

“I care.”

That made her look at him. He gave her a smirk but his eyes were serious.

“We’ve got all night Hime. And I don’t mind staying.”

She wanted to cry.

“I was only nineteen, Hanabi had just turned thirteen. Neji-nii was out with friends, so me and Nabi were on our own for the night.” Hinata paused, taking a deep breath. “That night I had gone to one of the corner stores to rent movies and buy some snacks. On my way back home...I got attacked. ‘Hey look,’ they said. ‘We’ve got a Hyūga,’ they said. One had held me down, while _he_ had his time to play. ‘You’re going to be mine,’ he said as he began to rip my clothes. I screamed, he slapped me and that’s when someone came and stopped them. They had run then, but daddy made sure they were caught. I recognized only one, his hair was silver and he had purple eyes. His name was H-Hidan. He didn’t go done alone, the others were caught in no time. But that’s why I ran.”

When Hinata was finished, she felt exhausted. Looking at Sasuke, she could see that he was stiff almost cement. His fist were balled so tightly they were as pale as snow, his eyes were shining with large amounts of emotions.

“Do you want to go now?” he asked, his voice was somehow calm.

She nodded. Standing Sasuke approached her, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead, surprising her, and then helped her to stand. Taking off his coat, he covered her and she deeply inhaled the scent of him; Axe cologne and spice. He led her out of the restaurant and the walk back was quiet. Hinata didn’t mind, Sasuke seemed to be lost in his thoughts and so was she.

She just wanted to go to her room and sleep. That would have been so simple...if only she had the key to her room. Which she did not.

“Sasuke...I think I forgot my key.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

He was been beyond angry last night. The bastard that had tried to rape her was lucky that he was already in jail for life. Never did his emotions get the best of him, in any situation, but last night they did. Call his crazy but he was glad when she said that she forgot her key, it gave him reason to keep her close all night.

Hinata had slept in his room, in his bed and in one of his shirts. He had stayed up half the night watching her and was glad of having the pleasure of seeing her blushing face at the sight of his shirtless as the first thing she saw when she woke up this morning.

Hinata had even stuttered out a cute “Good morning,” when her brain had started to work again, much to his amusement. After she called the lobby to inform them about her forgotten key, they had breakfast together and it wasn’t until after nine that the hotel staff managed to get Hinata a spare key.

They hadn’t seen much of each other for the rest of the day. Not until once again he was knocking on her door.

She was temptation the first time. Then sin. And finally she had put him to death. There should have been a warrant on the dress she wore and Hinata put on house arrest.

Pure white, strapless and her full back bare down to the sexiest back dimples he ever saw. The silky material clung to her body, only to fall effortless to the floor from her thighs. Her hair was half pinned up and half down, bringing attention to the dip in her back and the nice curve of her rear-end. Her face was void of all things except eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. She wore the heart stud earrings and necklace from the K. E. F ball.

She took his breath away.

Shyly she peeked up at him from under her eyelashes.

He cleared his throat, “Ready to go?”

“Yes please.”

All eyes were on them as they stepped into the ballroom. From the faces of all the men there, they either hated him or thought that he was the luckiest man on earth. He smirked.

“Sasuke, I um, I need to use the restroom,” she said eyeing the partygoers with unease.

He wanted to tease her, so he planted a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t stand to long.”

She had squeaked and made a mad dash for her place of sanctuary. He chuckled watching her go, appreciating the way she looked from behind, noticing all the other males who looked as well.

Taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter, Sasuke sipped it watching for her return.

“Did you scare Hinata off already Sasuke?” Mei asked, smiling as she approached him.

Sasuke smirked, “She’ll be back soon.”

She laughed, “You are still too arrogant.” Then Mei placed her hands on her hips and it was one of those rare times Sasuke saw her with a serious expression. “Keep your trash in the trash bin.”

The Uchiha scoffed in return, muttering to her, “I plan to.”

That brought Mei’s smile back as she looked behind him. “Take it out now.”

Turning even though he already knew who she meant, he nearly groaned when he saw Sakura walking towards him. Her black gown trailing behind her and showing very large amounts of her cleavage from the plunging neckline.

“I’ll go find Hinata.” Mei said.

Sasuke paid no attention to her retreating form. He only watched as the pinkette gave him a seductive smile when she stopped in front of him.

“You look lonely Sasuke-kun.”

That earned her a cold humourless chuckle.

“I am definitely not lonely Sakura.”

The woman not hearing any of it, pressed herself tightly against his arm. She purred. “I’ve missed you.”

Sasuke sent her a glare that should have withered her instantly. “Fortunately, Sakura I have not missed you.” Looking up to see if Hinata had returned, he found her by Mei’s sighed watching him. He cursed.

“I’ll tell you once again, Sakura, we’re over and _never_ getting back together. Leave me be and don’t bother to come near me again. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have someone to go to.” Reclaiming his arm from her grip, he walked away from her and made his way to Hinata.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata’s heart fluttered the moment Sasuke eyes made contact with hers across the ballroom, only to start beating like a racing elephant when he left Sakura behind and started walking towards her.

She knew she was being insecure, but Sakura looked good with him and had more confidence than her and well what did he really see in a woman five-two inches when he had a five-six inches tall model over there.

Sasuke did look good, very handsome in the black tailored suit fitted to his every muscle. Her voice hitched when he pulled her close to his very warm body, his fingers roaming down her back sliding just above her-she pushed him in the chest to look up at him her face aflame.

He gave her a lazy smile, and her knees went weak.

Mei made a very curious sound in her throat and glancing at the woman beside her it was clear that she was trying hard not to laugh.

 “I’m very sorry to be a spoilsport but Sasuke now it’s not the place for that.” She shook her head, looking anything but sorry. “We have to find our tables, unless you two would rather skip to dessert.” Mei winked at them.

Hinata wondered how red could her face get.

She heard Sasuke laugh, “And leave you without any more entertainment. Not a chance Mei.”

“Oh how noble of you Uchiha.” Mei said, to which he snorted.

Taking their seats, Hinata chatted quietly with Mei and other women until the lights dimmed and servers came ushering trays with their first course.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Music filled the room just after the last speech was given and couples and singles partners got up from their seats to gather in the middle of the dance floor.

 “Well since neither of you will entertain me with a dance, I’ll go and find my own partner to keep busy with. Maybe he’ll even whisk me off to get married,” Mei said before she too disappeared into the crowd.

Hinata let out a burst of giggles while Sasuke shook his head amused before giving the blue haired woman besides him his attention.

 “Care to join them?” he smirked her.

Hinata smiled at him, “Yes please.”

Lifting her from her seat, he led her to the dance floor, pulling her close they stepped in time to the beat.

“Did you enjoy you’re weekend?” He questioned, spinning her in a circle.

She laughed and answered, “Yes I did. I had a lovely time.”

He dipped her, and heard the catch of her breath when their eyes connected. Pulling her up, he led her off the dance floor, towards the exit. He was tired of all the people in the room eyeing them-eyeing _her_ \- and he wanted to get them alone.

They walked silently down the hall to their rooms, Sasuke saw that Hinata looked saddened by something.

“Is something wrong?” he questioned her when they stopped by her door.

Hinata blushed shaking her head, “N-no, it’s nothing.” She responded trying to open her door.

He moved fast, caging her in against the wall with his arms. Stunned by quickness, Hinata dropped the key, her eyes watching him like a deer caught in headlights and her breath coming out in short pants. Leaning in close, he was amused that she could suck so much air into her lungs, he told her, “You know, I’ve been dying to kiss you all night.”

All that air she had sucked up came out in a loud gasp, her cheeks were redder than the ripest tomato.

“I’m giving you first move Hinata,” he stepped closer to her, practically meshing their bodies together, so close that he could feel her breathing against his neck. “Do you want to kiss me?” he asked.

 _Goddamn._ He watched as her pupil-less eyes dilated, zooming in on his lips she nodded.

 “Then kiss me.”

Licking her lips, Hinata reached for him, closing what little space they had between them and pressed her lips firmly against his.

That was all it took for Sasuke to wrap his arms around her and take control. His teeth nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance, a soft groan came from her throat as she opened her mouth to him. Plunging his tongue inside to taste her, a desperate moan escaped him when her tongue touched his, her fingers diving deep into his hair keeping him in place.

Releasing her mouth, he smirked, taking in her flush face, swollen lips and lust filled eyes. He kissed her again, lighter, easing her with his tongue only to pull back when she pressed closer to him. _Minx._

He held her close, resting his forehead against hers.

“Hinata, be my girlfriend.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started college last week and I know that it's going to get hectic. As such, I'm giving you this chapter as a biding present. I'm not sure how much I'll be updating, I'll try to write whenever I can. If I were you, good or bad, I'll enjoy this chapter as much as I can until the next one. XD I've realized that my writing has changed during the course of writing this story, I'll try to get better at sticking to one type of writing but until then, however the words form in my head, I'll continue to write. Well happy reading!

**Chapter 11**

Hinata stared at him, wanting to be sure. He was Sasuke Uchiha, multi billionaire, owner of an empire and completely gorgeous. He could have any woman he wanted. He wanted her. Blushing, shy, stuttering her, who knew nothing about being with someone and only few times of intimacy were her kisses with him and that almost time in the ally.

“Are you sure?” she questioned him. “I don’t know anyth-” Sasuke cut her off by crashing his lips to hers, he didn’t care about her damn insecurities, he could make her forget all about them-get over them, all she needed to say that she would be his.

Releasing her lips, his eyes bored into her with intense focus. “Hinata I don’t give a damn about your lack of experience or any other shit. Just answer me.”

 _I want you to find someone that can make you happy..._ Those were Neji’s words to her. To find someone to make her happy.

Hinata took a deep breath. Was she happy? Looking at Sasuke she knew... She wanted to be. She smiled.

What happened next, transpired in slow motion. Using her hand that was still entwined into his dark locks, she brought his mouth back to hers. _Trust your instincts and your heart..._ Whispering a, “Yes,” across his lips and sealing it with a kiss.

Their kiss was sweet, probing at his bottom lip, Hinata heard him groan opening his mouth to her invading tongue. She pushed into him, enjoying the feel of his arms that held her tight. Pulling back, she smiled up at him again, blushing when he chuckled and her voice escaped her when his usual smirk turned into a smile, one that she never saw before, but she liked it, it gave him a boyish charm.

He held her still, rubbing his fingers along her naked back, she sighed, feeling fine to just stay the way they were. Too soon he let her go, smirking at her pout, taking her keys he unlocked her door and lead her inside. Hinata stood still as she watched him close the door and turned to her, waiting for him to make the next move. She could feel herself blush, they were alone in her room and she had just agreed to be his girlfriend, what were they going to do now?

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She was his.

Sasuke wanted to grin like an idiot as he looked at his _girlfriend_. Damn. He sounded like a lovesick school-boy, who had finally gotten the answer he wanted from his long time crush. How cliché. But hell if it wasn’t how he felt that moment and Sasuke Uchiha was never emotional.

Hinata looked nervous, he noted smirking. Walking up to her he gathered her in his arms and kissed her, not being able to help himself and knowing that he could now kiss her whenever he pleased made the temptation worse. She melted into his kiss, humming something incoherent, his tongue swiped across her lips and she opened automatically, pushing his tongue inside to play with hers, easily beating her and enjoying the throaty sound she made. Lifting his head, he traced her lips-more swollen than before-with his thumb.

“Go change,” he told her letting her go.

He watched as she blushed, nodded and dash to the closet then straight for the bathroom. He in turn went to the kitchenette to have a cold drink to cool his very heated body. He didn’t want Hinata to think, that he only wanted her for her body-for the first time sex could wait-no he wanted _her_ , all of her, not just to be physical.

Taking two glasses, he filled both with a red wine that he found chilling in the fridge compliments of the hotel, moving to the couch in the centre of the room, placing the glasses on the coffee table he shrugged out of his jacket, laying over the couch, taking off his tie next and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

Sasuke heard the bathroom door opened and looked over his shoulder to see Hinata with her discarded gown and heels and instead sporting a long white sweater that swallowed her. She had taken all of her hair down, leaving her with a tousle of curls. He smirked.

“Come here,” he patted the spot next to him.

Nodding Hinata placed the clothes down to join him and once seated he pulled her close. She squeaked in surprise and his chuckle was lost in her indigo tresses.

“I like this,” he murmured. “You and me together.”

It was silent until she piped in a shy, “M-me too.”

Giving a small smile Sasuke held her, knowing he should say something, being the one with the ironic “more experience’. The silence continued until he broke it.

“Relationships aren’t what I’m known for,” he paused when he felt her tense and waited until she relaxed again to continue. “I had plenty of women some that I’m really not proud of, it was always only about the sex. But I don’t want that with you, I like you and this thing that starting between us, I like it too. We’re going to fight, you’re going to get insecure... but until one of us gets tired of the other, we’re not ending.” He turned her to face him, liking the warm pink that stained her cheeks, he smirked. “I want this and I definitely want you.”

Capturing her chin, he leaned in giving her a bruising kiss. Pulling her onto his lap, he deepened their contact, keeping his hands firmly on her hips, she shifted and he groaned opening his mouth. Her tongue darted in, finding his before he took control and sucked on hers. Her shock cry sent shivers through his body; his fingers twitched aching to touch her. Hinata moaned, digging her fingers into his scalp. Sasuke pulled back, locking gazes with her dazed eyes.

He smirked, squeezing her hips, watching her blush deepened while she moved to get off him. Chuckling he got up, retrieving his jacket and tie, he looked at Hinata.

“Get some sleep, we’re leaving at eight.” Giving her one last kiss, he stepped back, heading for the door. Opening it, he turned smirking at her, “Goodnight,” he said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

The flight back home was much better than the one to Kirigakure. Sitting on top Sasuke lap, with her head nestled in his shoulder Hinata smiled.

“What are you thinking?” Sasuke murmured, tightening his arms around her waist.

There wasn’t a thought going through her brain, it had decided to go on a break leaving her in a pleasant haze. Shaking her head to say nothing, she pressed closer to him, feeling the vibration of his chuckle on the side of her face.

He trailed his fingers alone the skin he could see, smirking at her visible shiver as her body responded to him. He could get used to this; he liked her being in his arms, warm and inviting and all for him. Possessive? _Hell yes_.

“Look at me.” Sasuke commanded her softly.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she turned to face him, her eyes half-lidded, lowering his head, he kissed her.

Hm. Maybe she was still dreaming.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

When you have friends that are in-tuned with your love life, make sure not to go on a weekend trip with your crush and come back with him as your _boyfriend_. Hinata mused to herself while being ambushed after stepping over the threshold of her home.

Looking into the eyes of three expectant faces, who were all curious to know what had went on and if their plan had been a success.

“So how was it?” Questioned Ino, her eyes glowing, giving the sense that she already knew.

“Are you together now?” Another question, this time from Tenten.

Ino snorted, “Well that’s obvious, seeing as he dropped her home and gave her one hell of a kiss before he left. I mean that was some tongue action!”

“Tell us _everything_.”

“...Well maybe not everything. The runt still isn’t old enough for _those_ sorts of talks.” The blond advised, a smirk full of mirth adoring her lips.

“HEY! I’m seventeen. I’m old enough.” Hanabi huffed.

Blushing vigorously and laughing at them, the blue haired woman tried to compose herself. But there was a feeling in her tummy, having to confirm that it was true and not a dream-like she had thought when she woke up this morning in her hotel room and on the plane-that she and Sasuke were together.

So with a smile she affirmed, “Yes we’re together.”

The other girls squealed in delighted hugging her tightly and giving their congratulations.

“Which dress did it, probably the white one, I know that one would have done me in.” Tenten commented.

Ino shook her head, “Nope, the red one, uhmm, I would have kept her in the room all night and told our dinner partners that we had other business to attend to, seeing Hinata I’m sure they’d understand.” Winking at Hinata, she let out a laugh seeing her red face.

Hanabi gave Ino a slap on her arm, making the blonde laugh harder.

“Did you see Sakura nee-chan, Moegi-chan said that she was in Kiri this weekend doing a shoot?” the young Hyūga asked.

Hinata smile dimmed and Ino groaned.

“Oh who cares about Sakura! Hina got her man. She doesn’t need to worry about prissy ex-mistresses. Once Sasuke doesn’t go barking up the wrong tree, he doesn’t need to worry about his parts going missing, nor does Sakura needs to worry about her pretty little face.” She proclaimed.

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. “Ino’s right, I don’t own knives for style.”

“Don’t forget me and Neji.” Hanabi joined in.

Again Hinata laughed, she had the best friends and family.

.xxxxxxXxxxxx.

Contrary to what most thought, Sasuke could be happy and he could do a whole hell lot more than scowl and smirk, he could actually smile, he just didn’t do it often, like a normal person. So when his father opened the door for him and saw his face-though stoic as ever but being his father knew there was something amiss-he was justified to be suspicion. The suspicion only grew when he entered the dining room and the other three picked up on his inner mood, all intrigued to know what had went on.

“Well aren’t you happy little brother.” Itachi inquired, a smirk present on his face. “Did something happen on your trip?”

Taking his seat Sasuke pointedly ignored his brother; trust Itachi to know whatever went on in his life. Beginning to fill his plate with food, he tried to pay little attention to the conversation that started up from Itachi’s initial comment, however, that paid to be pointless as he was the centre topic and so he was stuck in this conversation.

“Do you men have nothing else to talk about at dinner except for business?” Mikoto muttered. “We’re all together and instead of talking about when you’ll give me my first set of grandchildren, Itachi, you’re badgering Sasuke about work.”

That caused Itachi to smirk at her bluntness. “We’re working on that mother,” turning his smirk to his blushing wife before continuing. “But I think you will enjoy what I have to say about Sasuke.”

Mikoto blinked owlishly at her eldest son, “Oh?”

Itachi nodded.

That caught Fugaku’s interest and a gleamed flash through his eyes as he focused on his youngest son. Sasuke wanted to groan, hearing Kasumi giggles beside him and seeing a smile lifting onto his mother’s lips, this was not going to end well-at least not for him.

“Is there something I should know about boy?”

“I’m sure Mei informed him enough.”

 “Actually she did, you see I was told that you and Hinata looked rather close and you more so were apparently getting ready to kiss her until Mei conveniently intervened.”

Silence. Followed swiftly by the thunderous laughter of their father, who banged his fist against the table in fitful delight. Sasuke’s eye twitch, scowling deeply with half the mind to walk out of the room. How the hell was that funny?

“You tried to kiss her?” Fugaku asked after he had gotten himself under control.

He didn’t bother to answer.

“Not only had he tried to kiss her, but during the party it seems that they left unceremoniously early and never came back.”

Sasuke cursed mentally, did Itachi really had to open his big mouth, from the devious twinkling look in his brother’s eyes; he really _had_ to. Needing to say something fast unless he wanted his father skin him alive he said, “I did not sleep with her, we left and we talked.” No sense telling him that they talked more with their tongues than their voices, that was private.

"Do you think Itachi that I should start on my wedding plans?” Mikoto asked in the brief silence, mischief in her eyes.

“Mother!”

Itachi snickered and Sasuke sent him a cold glare.

“I believe you should.”

“Why are you discussing my life without my consent.”

Fugaku waved his hand dismissively, “If If we wait on you any longer boy, you’d never be married and you should have been married by now."

“I’m leaving.” Sasuke announce getting up from his seat, giving his mother a kiss to her cheek-because he had manners and because he knew he would be killed other wise- and as he proclaimed left before any more of his sanity was lost.

But not before hearing his father say, “Make sure to bring Hinata to our next dinner.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Her heart hammered, the butterflies in her stomach were having a wonderful time and as she bullied her bottom lip with her teeth, she watched as the numbers in the elevator blinked their way to 25. Wondering why she felt so nervous.

Maybe her nervous state was normal, wouldn’t it be like this if you were a teenager seeing your boyfriend for the first time in school, after you’d just made it official? But her predicament was slightly different, she wasn’t just seeing her boyfriend, she was seeing her boss-slash-boyfriend. The dinging of the elevator alerted her that she had no more time to ponder. Taking a deep breath, Hinata stepped out into the empty lobby saved for Ami.

“Good morning, Hinata-chan!” Ami greeted smiling brightly at her.

Hinata returned the smile sending a “Good morning, Ami-chan,” in returned while she continued her walk to her office.

Sitting in armchair, Hinata logged onto her computer and waited for her programmes to start. She wasn’t sure if Sasuke was in yet, so giving herself a head start was exactly what she needed to get her nerves out her systems.

Fidgeting with her bottom lip again, Hinata turned to stare into the reflective eyes of her window, examining her appearance. Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and black pencil bottom skirt with a pair of red bottom heels.

She hoped Sasuke liked it. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Hinata out of her thoughts, spinning the chair around, she found Sasuke standing in her doorway staring at her hotly with his smirk in place. Feeling her cheeks burn Hinata looked down, embarrassed.

“Good morning, Sir.” She addressed him softly.

“Hn.” Stepping into her office, Sasuke strolled over to her, bending low he placed his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

Pulling back he watched her, they hadn’t talked about it but Hinata doubted that their office relationship would have changed much. He was still the boss and had a company to run; she was still his executive secretary which meant she helped run this company. She licked her lips, business and pleasure should not mix not that she was complaining.

“I-I guess kissing is allowed?” she asked bashfully still gazing at hm.

He chuckled at her. “Calling me Sasuke when we’re alone is also allowed, Hinata.”

Licking her lips once more, she nodded.

“Good,” kissing her again, he took it further, using his tongue he prodded her mouth, giving him entrance, he explored her, when she moaned he broke away leaving her breathless.

Smirking, he traced his thumb over her newly swollen lips, looking pleased with himself.

“My office in five minutes.” He told her.

“Yes Sir.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Except for this morning-because he just had to kiss her before he did anything else-they hadn’t spent anytime, just the two of them alone, for the day. It had been busy, with him caught up in calls and meetings, while she ran errands for him and helped get things ready in the other departments, there was no time.

Not to mention, the company party was coming up in just a month and three week, plans had to be made and preparations plush invitations to sort out. They had gone straight through lunch, finishing drafts, reports, notes and Sasuke knew that Hinata was tired. So shutting down his computer and pushing away from his desk, he made his way over to her.

"Let’s stop for now.”

Hinata blinked up at him smiling, “Ok.”

Gathering her things she turned to leave for her office, putting her things away and grabbing her bag. Meeting him at the door, Sasuke led her to the elevator, entering the doors were barely closed as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He felt her melt against him and securing his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

Sasuke felt himself turn hard and releasing her, he smirks at her flush face. Once the elevator reached the bottom, they both existed and saying goodnight to the guard made their way to his car. Helping her in and getting in himself, Sasuke started the car, driving out of the parking lot.

The drive was in silence, not that neither of them minded, both of them were quiet people and talking wasn’t necessary. Hinata busied herself by staring out the window, no matter home may times she saw the streets fly by it always held her interest.

Sasuke rolled the car to a stop at the side of a Chinese restaurant, opening his door he stepped out, “I’ll be right back,” he told her closing the door and rounding the other side to enter the building. He was back fifteen minutes later with their food, getting in and placing them into the backseat before driving off again.

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked, when she couldn’t hold her curiosity to herself any longer.

“It’s a surprise.” He stated simply and did not bother to elaborate.

Hinata pouted, causing the Uchiha male to chuckle at her.

“We’re almost there.”

Turning her attention the window again, the Hyūga glared into the darkness as if demanding it to let her know where they were. Noticing the bend they took, Hinata eyed Sasuke until the car stopped.

“I suggest you take off your shoes, walking on sand in heels can be very difficult.” Sasuke advised smirking as he got their food and exited the car.

Hastily doing away with her shoes, Hinata quickly got from the car, joining Sasuke as the two of them made their way down unto the sand.

“I hope you don’t mind getting your clothes dirty.” The Uchiha said, grabbing her by the waste with his free hand and dragging them both to the ground.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Screaming in surprise, Hinata gave him a slap causing the man beside her to chuckle.

“That’s not funny,” she mumbled, though the smile playing on her lips betrayed her.

“Hn.” Sasuke answered as he took the containers out and handed one to her alone with the chopsticks.

Smiling at him in thanks, Hinata began to eat, filling the empty space in her stomach that yearned for food all day, Sasuke followed her lead, the only sounds between them were the loud crashes of the waves against the shore. Finishing her meal, Hinata boldly leaned into him with a contented sigh, wiggling her toes in the warm sand, she giggled.

“This is nice, Sasuke,” Hinata smiling up at him. “I’m glad to be here with you. Thank you.”

Sasuke smirked, “I know of a better way you can thank me.”

Blushing Hinata felt her eyes lowered watching as he leaned in fitting his lips against hers. The kiss started slow, Hinata reaching up to thread her fingers into his hair, arching her back into him. Rolling so that he was on top of her Sasuke deepened their kiss, using his tongue to penetrate her mouth, plunging it, in and out. Drowning in the sound of the throaty moan she released.

“I love your moans,” he voice ghosted across her lips, her blush deepens. “They make me so hard.” Moving so he pressed himself against her, Hinata gasped.

Smirking, he kissed her, grazing his teeth against her bottom lip causing her to hiss in pleasure.

“S-sasuke.” Came her breathy sigh.

Pulling back he licked her swollen lips, lifting his body off her, he pulled her to stand along with himself. Collected the used containers, he held her hand.

 “Let’s go.”

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

They hadn’t realised they were followed. They didn’t notice the black car hiding in the shadows. The eyes that watched as they kissed goodnight. They knew not of the troubles looming, waiting to strike when the time was right.

They were oblivious and that was just how they were going to stay. They won’t know what happened, until she was no longer there.


End file.
